te amo con locura
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: Lo amo, si, yo se que lo amo, estoy locamente enamorado de el, pero yo solo soy su juguete, siempre lo he sido, estoy arto de compartirlo,..…. si el no es mío de nadie mas lo será SasoDei
1. prologo

**TE AMO CON LOCURA**

**Summary: **lo amo, si, yo se que lo amo, estoy locamente enamorado de el, pero yo solo soy su juguete, siempre lo he sido, estoy arto de compartirlo… si el no es mío de nadie mas lo será

**Dislaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen! Pero si si, todos los akatsuki estarían vivos y sakura no XD jajaja soy malvada XD disculpenme las fans de Sakura ^.^

**N.A:** la historia contiene , AU, gore, Mpreg, misterio, romance, intento de humor, LEMON y muchas cosas mas, espero disfruten de la historia

**XD….XD**

**Prologo**

**Deidara POV**

Solté un gemido ante el roce de la húmeda lengua de mi amado

Sus suaves manos recorrían mi cuerpo con rudeza y sin pudor, mientras sentía como se clavaba una y otra vez en mi interior rudamente

"_dolía, dolía? … tal vez, pero aun así eso me gustaba"_

Sentí como me empujaba contra la pared y seguía con ese vaivén de nuestras caderas

"_estoy llorando, estoy llorando?... de felicidad y de gozó, de eso estoy seguro"_

Sentí como tomo mis piernas y las envolvió entorno a su cadera, sus expertas manos me tomaban con fuerza de mi cintura y empujaba mi cuerpo asía abajo mientras el empujaba asía arriba

El roce era increíble, adictivo y enloquecedor

-sigue, sigue asiendo esos increíbles sonidos, sigue gritando mi nombre- sentí su cálido aliento, con esa voz seductora y firme, ordenándome

-si… si, mas fuerte!- gritaba entre jadeos y gemidos entremezclados

"_quiero complacerlo"_

Apoye mis manos sobre sus cálidos hombros, mientras lo miraba al rostro

"_siempre tan perfecto…."_

Su mirada lujuriosa y concentrada, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su perfecta piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, esos hipnotisantes ojos de un asombroso color chocolate con tonalidades rojizas, su corto y rebelde pelo rojo sangre

Me incline asía adelante intentando rozar mis labios contra los de mi perfecto pelirrojo, pero como siempre el empujaba mi cuerpo y cambiaba de posición para impedirme besar esos pecaminosos labios

Apoye las palmas de mis manos contra la pared quedando cara a cara con el muro de el cuarto del hotel, mi Danna me tomo de las caderas y choco estrepitosamente con mi cuerpo

-uhhh… ahhhh- jadee y gemí al sentirlo mas profundo que antes

-recuerda nuestro trato- ronroneo mi danna, mientras enterraba sus perfectas uñas en la piel de mi cadera

-ahhh!- grite arqueando la espalda

-no puedes ni debes tocarme, yo solo puedo tocarte, no lo olvides- cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como mi danna me toma del pelo y jalaba con fuerza asiendo que arqueara mi espalda y echara mi cabeza asía atrás- respóndeme!- grito

-si, no lo olvido, hun ¡!- grite adorando la sensación

Mi danna jalo con mas fuerza mi pelo

-ahh!- grite, mientras mi pelirrojo , me hacia pararme derecho y salía de mi completamente, provocando que soltara un gemido de protesta

-vamos, muévete mocoso!- sentí como mi querido pelirrojo me empujaba hasta que caí de cara a la cama- ponte en cuatro!- ordeno dándome un golpe en mi trasero

-uhh, da…nna- solté un quejido mientras cumplía lo que el me pedía y nuevamente entro a mi con fuerza asiendo que soltara un alarido

No me importaba la posición , no me importaba el lugar, no me importaba mi dolor, no me importa como me trate, simplemente soy feliz de saber que el me eligió a mi, que el me desea, que el me ama tanto como yo a el

Su mano tomo mi miembro y empezó a masturbarlo , mientras lo escuchaba jadear y aumento de velocidad

Estaba cerca, podía sentir el roce de las estrellas con la punta de mis dedos y con una ultima estocada, tan profunda, tan fuerte, tan llena de amor , me sentí explotar al igual que sentí como mi ser se llenaba de la esencia de mi amado

Caí sobre la cama al igual que mi danna, salió dentro de mi provocándome un vacío en mi ser, y se dejo caer a mi lado, abrazándome a su cuerpo al instante

-sasori…no danna, hun- susurre girando mi cuerpo, apoyando mi frente al pecho de Sasori- te amo…

Mi danna me acaricio la espalda y lo oí soltar un suspiro, me tomo de los hombros separándome de el y lo vi incorporándose

-danna….?- me senté sobre la cama viendo como sasori recogía su ropa del suelo

-tengo que irme- dijo indiferente

-pero… acabas de llegar, hun- chille incorporándome y me lance a abrazarlo- no te vayas, no me dejes, hun- le suplique

-ya es tarde y Sakura me está esperando en casa- dijo apartándome de el, lo vi empezar a vestirse

-otra vez me dejaras por esa?- dije molesto

-lo siento Deidara- sasori se acomodo su corbata , camino asía mi y beso mi frente- te veo el próximo viernes, ya sabes a la misma hora y no tardes no me gusta esperar- se inclino y me beso apasionadamente

Al poco rato se separo de mis labios acariciando mi mejilla

-si danna, seré puntual- lo abrace- te estaré esperando, hun

Sasori asintió y se separo de mi y camino asía la salida del cuarto que siempre rentábamos en este hotel

-danna…- el se detuvo al abrir la puerta- te amo, hun

Lo vi dedicarme una fugaz mirada y cerró la puerta detrás suyo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** aquí les traigo una nueva historia que estoy publicando en mundo yaoi, espero disfruten este trama, soy nueva en el gore así que no les aseguro perfección XD jojojo,

Díganme sus opiniones de esta nueva idea XD y gracias por leer

**8/jun/12 -_- 4:31 am - si asi es no duermo XD**


	2. El amor es ciego

**TE AMO CON LOCURA**

**Summary: **lo amo, si, yo se que lo amo, estoy locamente enamorado de el, pero yo solo soy su juguete, siempre lo he sido, estoy arto de compartirlo… si el no es mío de nadie mas lo será

**Dislaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen! Pero si si, todos los akatsuki estarían vivos y sakura no XD jajaja soy malvada XD disculpenme las fans de Sakura ^.^

**N.A:** gracias por los comentarios espero dejen mas y me digan si les agrada esta idea jojojo

**XD….XD**

**Capitulo 1**

**El amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña**

**Deidara POV**

Escuche una puerta cerrarse y de inmediato entreabrí los ojos, me senté en la cama llevando mis manos a mi cara tallándome ligeramente

-sabia que te encontraría aquí- sentí como la cama se hundía y gire asía mi derecha-uh, buenos días- dijo el azabache

-itachi… que haces aquí, hun?- dije mirando a mi alrededor

-te estuve esperando ayer toda la tarde, quedamos en que me acompañarías por mi hermano al aeropuerto- dijo itachi soltando un suspiro mientras se recostaba en la cama, poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

-y..yo lo siento lo… olvide, hun- susurre

-lo supuse desde un principio, sabía que preferirías venir a verlo a "él" , que acompañar a tu amigo de la infancia

-ya deja de echármelo a la cara, hun- me queje molesto, tome una de las sabanas y me cubrí con ella mientras salía de la cama a recoger mi ropa

-otra vez te dejo solo- no pregunto , afirmo

-no…. No es lo que tu piensas, hun - dije mientras me ponía mi bóxer y me quitaba la sabana de enzima

-a no?, siempre vienes a mi llorando diciendo "_itachi, itachi , mi Danna no me quiere , siempre me deja solo, bu, bu"_- dijo itachi haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz, lo vi sentarse sobre la cama y su mirada indiferente cambio, ahora parecía enojado

-no es así, sasori es un hombre muy ocupado, yo lo entiendo, hun

-hombre ocupado?- se quejo itachi- Deidara, tu príncipe azul es un hombre de 22 años y está casado- desvié la mirada

-y eso que importa, el me eligió a mi, hun

-cuando te darás cuenta que solo te tiene para revolcarse contigo?- dijo molesto mientras se incorporaba de la cama

-eso no es cierto, hun- dije con la voz ahogada

-claro que si, solo mírate!, eres un niño Deidara, tienes suerte de que no he ido a denunciar a ese infeliz por abusar de un menor de edad y mírate como te deja ese idiota!

-de que estas hablando, hun?- grite molesto- estoy a unos meses de cumplir los 18 así que técnicamente no abusa el de nadie y respecto a como me dej…- itachi me tomo de los hombros sorpresivamente

-llevas viéndote con ese idiota desde que tenias 15 años- me grito asiendo que me sobresaltara- y cada vez que te veo , ese imbécil puso sus manos sobre ti… mírate, al principio siempre eran rasguños , moretones superficiales, pero ahora te golpea, el mes pasado te dejo el brazo enyesado!

-no…. No es su culpa, hun, yo me lo merecía, yo se que el no quiso hacerlo, sasori me ama, hun- le asegure

-el no te ama, si fuera así dejaría de estar con su esposa, tu solo eres el platillo de segunda mesa Deidara- lo aparte de golpe

-es que tu no lo comprendes, yo amo a Sasori, y estoy seguro que el me ama… solo que el es complicado …. yo puedo darle eso que su esposa no le da, por eso el me eligió a mi, el me ama

- y que es eso que su esposa no le da?, estoy totalmente seguro que el se acuesta con su esposa todas las noches y a ti solo te usa los viernes, así que dudo que sean su noches de sexo

-cállate!- grite irritado- estoy arto de que todo el mundo critique mi relación con Sasori, ninguno de ustedes comprende , hun- tome el resto de mi ropa y me fui al baño a vestirme

Me mire al espejo antes de ponerme la polera

Mi piel esta llena de rasguños, moretones, marcas de mordidas y chupetones

" _son marcas de amor, sasori marca mi cuerpo como suyo, de eso estoy seguro"_

-el me ama, hun- susurre mientras miraba en el espejo como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios- si el me ama, hun- termine de vestirme y salí del cuarto

Como siempre itachi ya había hecho la cama y me esperaba afuera de la habitación, revise en mis bolsillos asegurándome de que todavía traía mi cartera, mi celular y las llaves del cuarto. Bien todo en orden, sali del cuarto y como siempre un incomodo silencio reino al pararme junto a itachi, empezamos a caminar a la salida

Mi danna siempre dejaba pagado al irse, así que no había problema alguno

Salimos del hotel y caminamos por la calle buscando el restaurante a donde itachi siempre me llevaba a almorzar, todos los sábados como era costumbre

Entramos al restaurante y tomamos una mesa, la camarera nos atendió inmediatamente, a mi me trajeron un café y a itachi unos dangos, pastel de chocolate y fruta

-Deidara…- susurro itachi mirándome de reojo

-uh?- dije sin mirarlo directamente

-ya no soporto verte en esta situación…

-vas a empezar, hun?- grite molesto

-no escúchame primero- dijo en voz baja- Deidara, eres…. Muy especial para mi y para muchas personas mas, nos duele verte así, yo ya no soporto verte llorar porque Sasori no te corresponde a tus sentimientos, ya no soporto verte llorar por el dolor en tu cuerpo. Por favor, prométeme que le darás un alto a el maltrato que te de ese hombre

-no pienso d…- fui interrumpido

-no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes, porque se que no lo harás. Solo te pido que seas mas cuidadoso- _"acaso eso fue una suplica?"_

-itachi….-susurre sorprendido-yo… lo intentare-susurre

Estuvimos en silencio por un lapso de tiempo hasta que mi celular sono

Mire a itachi en modo de disculpa y conteste

-hola?

-Deidara-sempai!- escuche un grito proveniente de la bocina asiendo que alejara el teléfono de mi _"mal herido "_ oido

-oh, eres tu. Que quieres, hun?

-Tobi y hidan van camino a el centro comercial, sempai quiere venir con nosotros?

-uh….- mire asía itachi, _"si me quedo, el seguirá sermoneándome…. Pero si me voy dejare de escuchar sus absurdas hipótesis de mi implacable amor asía Sasori"_- si, esta bien, pasen por mi al restaurante Azuma, si saben donde es, hun?

-si, tobi sabe! , vamos para haya!- y escuche como colgaron

-así que te vas a ir- dijo itachi con tono neutral

-si, ya tenia planes, hun- mentí

-de acuerdo- susurro itachi- pasare por ti el lunes para irnos al instituto, esta bien?

-si, gracias itachi, hun- luche por fingir una amplia sonrisa, en ese momento vi por el ventanal del restaurante un MW rojo- bueno me voy ya llegaron por mi

-cuídate Dei Dei- nos incorporamos y itachi me abrazo asía el

-si, tu igual- le regrese el abrazo, nos separamos y me fui corriendo afuera del establecimiento sin mirar atrás, al salir corrí asía el MW, y me subí al en de un salto (N.T: MV es un convertible)

-hola chicos- salude

-sempai!- grito tobi

Tobi era alto, de una piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, su pelo era de un negro intenso y corto con un estilo desordenado, sus ojos eran ligeramente rojizos, dándole un aspecto endemoniadamente sexy, su nariz es pequeña y respingada y el es delgado pero se notaba que había músculos debajo de toda esa ridícula ropa de vareos colores!

Hidan era aun mas alto que tobi y que yo, el es albino, su pelo era blanco y lo peinaba asía atrás, sus ojos son grandes y de una extraña tonalidad rosada, el es totalmente musculoso y su piel es blanquecina pero no tanto cono tobi

-hola rubia exótica!- sonrió hidan mirándome por el retrovisor- como te fue anoche con tu "maestro"?- dijo burlonamente hidan

-como siempre!, fue increíble, últimamente Sasori a sido mas apasionado, hun – sonreí ante el recuerdo y por la simple razón de que Hidan y Tobi eran los únicos que comprendían mi amor asía Sasori no Danna

-así que te has estado divirtiendo mucho ehhh!- sonrió hidan

-si, fue fantástico no tengo palabras para describirlo, hun- grite sintiendo mis mejillas arder

-y ya saben que van a hacer para su aniversario Sempai?- dijo tobi volteándome a ver . el estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y yo atrás.

-lo he estado pensando demasiado, hun- sonreí ante la idea- planeo ir a ver juegos artificiales, una linda cena y luego ir a la casa de Sasori ¡!

-ya le has comentado, rubia cursi?- bufe ante el apodo

-no realmente, pienso llamarle en el transcurso de la semana para decirle, hun- dije mirando asía mis amigos- estoy seguro que esta vez si me llevara a conocer su casa

-no crees que será un problema si es que la zorra de su esposa este ahí?- dijo hidan sin quitar la vista del camino

-ya veremos como nos desaseemos de ella- bufe- por ahora mi prioridad es planear perfectamente nuestro aniversario

-Deidara sempai, cuanto tiempo cumples con Sasori-san?

-dos años- sonreí- cumpliremos dos años de confesarnos nuestro amor- suspire perdido en mis pensamientos

-sempai, no es para molestarlo pero Sasori-san no me agrada- dijo tobi haciendo un puchero mientras me volteaba a ver

-tu también, hun?- me queje molesto

-bueno estúpida rubia , velo de este lado. Hablas de el idiota de sasori como si fuera la persona perfecta, pero nadie es perfecto en este puto mundo… tu estas cegado por tu amor asía el

-no empiecen, hun- me queje- no hay nada malo en sasori, el es perfecto

-incluso se te hace perfecto que este contigo y aparte con su esposa?- dijo hidan sarcástico

-bueno la diferencia es que sasori me ama y ambos odiamos a su esposa

-tobi cree, que el amor y el odio no son ciegos, hidan-kun. Sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro

-por jashin ¡!, tobi idiota!, eso es lo mas inteligente que te he oído decir nunca ¡!- grito hidan mientras ambos mirábamos a tobi sorprendidos

-decir que?- dijo tobi con voy chillona

-eso del odio y amor ciego- dije volteando a ver a mi amigo tobi

-tobi dijo eso?- dijo sorprendido

-con una mierda!, vas a empezar con tus trastornos

-que es eso hidan-san?

-con una mier…..- lo interrumpí

-cállate hidan, estoy empezando a enojarme, hun- en segundo hidan detuvo el auto y baje de un salto del convertible de Hidan, un regalo de su novio

-tobi esta listo ¡!- grito tobi

-creí que iríamos al centro comercial- dije viendo que nos habíamos detenido en una zona baldía

-bueno….- hidan abrió la pequeña cajuela y lo vi sacar un arma- de hecho venimos a deshacernos de la secretaria de mi Kakuzu, últimamente los veo muy juntitos, y se que ha jashin-sama le gustara este sacrificio

-no crees que deberías hablar con tu novio primero, hun?- pregunte

-claro que no!, ese imbécil se la pasa hablando de su estúpida secretaria todo el dia, le hare un favor al deshacerme de ella

-creo que estas cegado por el odio hidan, piénsalo bien, podemos meternos en grandes problemas, hun

-no me hablase de que estoy cegado por un sentimiento, tu estas peor, estas tan obsesionado con el estúpido pelirrojo que no notas lo que pasa a tu alrededor- grito lanzándole una mochila asía tobi

-hidan-san dice la verdad , sempai- susurro tobi, solté un gruñido molesto

-vete si no te quieres involucrar en esto cobarde- dijo hidan cerrando la cajuela y lo vi ponerse guantes- vámonos tobi!- ordeno

"_tal vez… esto pueda servirme para algo, le estoy ayudan a Hidan para recuperar a su verdadero amor… no voy a permitir que hidan se deprima por la perdida de Kakuzu, su novio"_

-esperen, hun- grite corriendo tras ellos- te ayudare hidan

Tanto tobi como hidan sonrieron

-ha tomado una buena decisión sempai!, ahora tobi y Deidara-sempai pueden jugar con hidan!- dijo tobi entregándome unos guantes de latex negros

-si, lo que digas tobi- le arrebate la mochila y seguimos a hidan , llegamos a una privada, hidan abrió el zaguán con una llave, que la verdad no sabia de donde la había sacado, entramos a la privada

-bien vayamos en silencio, tobi tu vigila que nadie nos ve por tu derecha, Deidara tu vigila nuestra retaguardia

-de acuerdo, hun- vi de reojo como hidan saco un papel de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón y nos empezó a guiar, por suerte nadie nos vio!

Llegamos a una casa de dos pisos, nos escondimos entre los arbustos, caminamos entre estos hasta llegar a una ventana del primer piso

-traigo una varilla en la mochila- dijo hidan, abrí la mochila y busque entre las innumerables armas de tortura que había dentro, saque la gruesa varilla y vi como hidan con esta asía una especie de palanca, lo vi atrancarla en el borde de inferior de la ventana y al aplicar fuerza a su improvisada palanca la abrió al romper el seguro que tenia, la ventana se deslizo asía arriba

-bien ahora entremos- asentí

-yo voy primero, hun- susurre, acomode la mochila en mi brazo y salte asía la ventana, mire asía el interior de la casa, al parecer esta era la ventana de la cocina, brinque asía el interior, cuidando de no resbalarme y no tirar nada, caí al suelo con un sonido sordo

Sentía mi corazón palpitar rápidamente y la adrenalina fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación increíble!

Camine por la cocina y me asome por la puerta notando que esta se conectaba a una rustica sala, podía escuchar ruido en el segundo piso, pero por ahora no había nadie en el primer piso, regrese a la ventana y me asome

-no hay moros a la costa, vamos, hun- susurre, hidan entro sin hacer ruido y para nuestra suerte tobi entro ágilmente, tampoco provoco desastres

-tobi, esa debe ser la puerta del sótano, ve y prepara la cámara de tortura

-si hidan-can- corrió tobi a la dirección que le dio hidan

-Deidara, tengo un regalito para ti- dijo señalado la mochila en mis brazos- conseguí una bomba- abrí los ojos como platos- instálala y cuando termine con la chica, prográmala para hacerla explotar en una hora

-increíble!- sonreí rebuscando inmediatamente en la bolsa- un bomba ¡!

-quien anda ahí?- se escucho desde el segundo piso

-demonios! Estúpida rubia- sentí un coscorrón en mi cabeza

-auch!- me queje sobándome mientras hidan me ponía una mano en la boca y me jalaba detrás de un sofá

-shhh- sentí la presión contra mi boca

"_hidan debe estar increíblemente loco, para intentar asesinar a la… novia?, amante? Amiga?, de su pareja"_

-hola….?- escuche la melodiosa voz femenina- debió haber sido mi imaginación….- escuche los pasos de la chica, eran huecos y ligeramente ruidosos, al parecer la chica estaba descalza

Mire asía hidan el cual soltó mi boca y se movió fuera del sofá en silencio, me asome ligeramente viendo como hidan saltaba asía la chica y la tiraba al suelo

-ahhh!, ayuda!, ayuda- gritaba la pobre luchando por zafarse del agarre de hidan- me quieren violar! Ayuda

-Deidara trae tu puto trasero aquí y ayúdame a callar a esta zorra!- gritaba hidan poniendo boca abajo a la chica

-etto… si ¡!- me levante corriendo asía hidan

-amordázala idiota!- grito hidan

-Con que, hun?- mire asía todos lados hasta que una idea vino a mi cabeza, desate la banda que siempre portaba en mi frente y con esta la hice bolas y la metí a la boca de la chica. Me aleje viendo como hidan se levantaba de la espalda de la chica y la jalaba con el

La chica luchaba para Zafarse y la veía llorar desconsoladamente, pero por una razón no sentí nada, ni lastima, ni miedo, ni felicidad…. Nada

-Deidara sigue con lo que te deje!- grito hidan mientras jalaba a la chica asía el sótano, me gire hasta la bomba que había en el suelo, me senté y la analice rápidamente

"_Bien esta es un bomba muy fácil de manejar, solo conecto esto…. Y esto…"-_ uní vareos cables hasta el reloj que al llegar a la hora programada crearía una reacción en cadena asiendo una chispa o mas detonaran las bombas a las que conecte el aparato

Me incorpore y seguí el camino asía el sótano, sentí como un escalofrió me cruzaba de pies a cabeza, podía escuchar las risas de hidan, un llanto y gritos ahogados

"_ya me imagino la espeluznante escena"_

Baje en silencio los escalones hasta estar en el ultimo escalón, tobi estaba parado con unas pinzas en sus manos detrás de la chica, la cual estaba atada en una vieja silla

Pero lo mas espeluznante era como se veía, solo había estado ausente unos 10 o 15 minutos y ya la habían dejado así

Su pelo estaba arruinado, tenia pintura en el y se veía que lo acababan de cortar muy mal, su rostro tenia hematomas y cortadas, su ropa estaba rasgada y veía surcos de sangre en ellas, estaba descalza en ese momento

-Hey rubia, es tu turno de desahogarte- vi como me lanzo un cuchillo el cual lo atrape torpemente

-de que hablas, hun?

-desahógate, ya sabes, si odias a un maestro del instituto entierra el cuchillo donde mas lo desees, si odias a un vecino, al carnicero, al heladero, a la esposa de tu Danna…- sentí como mi corazón se contraía ante esas palabras

-vamos sempai, desahogase, tobi sabe que usted quiere- sonrió tobi, hasta ese momento note manchas de sangre en su rostro

"_esto es una locura!"_

-yo no tengo rencor asía esa… mujer, hun- gruñí luchando por mantener mi parte cuerda

-vamos rubia, todos sabemos que la detestas, tu la deseas muerta para al fin tener el amor de Sasori, con ella interponiéndoseles te roba su amor, su tiempo, sus noches juntos. Vamos….- sonrió sínicamente hidan

-yo…. No puedo, seria una ofensa inconsciente asía la esposa de sasori, ella no tiene la culpa, hun

-si la tiene y tu lo sabes, ella te roba el preciado amor y atención de sasori, entiéndelo- grito hidan

-no es cierto! Sasori siempre tiene tiempo para mi, hun!- grite molesto

-ah si, pues llámale en este instante y dile de tu aniversario haber que pasa- bufe molesto sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo

-como quieras idiota!- busque entre mis contactos y le di "click" en el botón "llamar". Rápidamente lo puse en altavoz, empezó a sonar pero no me contestaba, así que lo intente unas tres veces mas ante la mirada "compasiva" de tobi , la mirada de "lastima" de hidan y la mirada de "miedo" de la chica

En ese momento…

-que quieres mocoso?- se escucho la perfecta voz de mi Danna

-Danna, hun!- grite mientras sentía mi corazón palpitar ferozmente- le llamaba para ver si podernos cenar esta noche y planificar nuestro aniversario!- sonreí consiente de las miradas de los presentes

-aniversario?, de que hablas mocoso- mi sonrisa decayó abruptamente

-nuestro aniversario, cumplimos 2 años juntos Danna, este 6 de Abril- dije intentando ocultar mi tristeza

-ah, hablas de eso- escuche el tono indiferente de Sasori- no vale la pena vernos Deidara, ese día llevare a mi esposa al ginecólogo, estamos planeando al fin formar una familia, a por cierto tu eres alguien de confianza no te gustaría ser niñero?

-familia? Niñero, hun?...- sentí como mi mundo se caía en pedazos- uhh, etto… Danna, tengo que colgar estoy a punto de …ir… yo… adiós!- termine la llamada mientras sentía como las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas

-Deidara… sempai- susurro tobi mirándome sorprendió

-ese idiota- gruño hidan, sentí como se deslizaba el teléfono entre mis manos

"_la odio!, la odio…. Me esta robando a mi sasori!"-_ tome con fuerza el mango del cuchillo- _"esa estúpida… me las pagara, sasori solo es mío y de nadie mas_"

Mire a la mujer enfrente cegado por mi odio y por la repentina locura que me atravesaba, solo cruzo una cosa por mi mente antes de lanzar el cuchillo contra la garganta de la mujer

"_matare por tu amor sasori"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** he aquí el capitulo numero 1!

Espero les guste los inicios de demencia en Deidara, Tobi y Hidan y me mal intento de gore nivel 1 (del 0 al 10) XD

Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios que son mi fuente de inspiración, ah por cierto lectores de "diferentes" lamento la tardanza en el capitulo siguiente, estoy trabajando en el juro que pronto lo subo XD

Bueno eso era todo, adiós lectores y nuevamente gracias por pasar a leer mis locuras :3

**8/jun/12 -_- 4:34 am - XD zoy un zombie!**


	3. amor de amistad

**Summary**: lo amo, si, yo se que lo amo, estoy locamente enamorado de el, pero yo solo soy su juguete, siempre lo he sido, estoy arto de compartirlo… si el no es mío de nadie mas lo será

**Capitulo 2**

**Amor de amistad**

**Deidara POV**

Tobi caminaba junto a mi, hidan nos había dejado a una cuadra de mi departamento, habíamos regresado muy noche de esa… "satisfactoria" experiencia de la casa de una desconocida para mi

Caminamos en silencio por la banqueta, estaba agradecido que no pasara ni un carro y no hubiera luz en el exterior, porque si no verían nuestro deplorable aspecto, los tres habíamos quedado bastante sucios de la experiencia, tenia mi pelo revuelto y manchado de sangre al igual que mi ropa y mi rostro, tobi no se quedaba atrás. Sorprendentemente el igual se desahogo con el cuerpo de la chica, no entendía como alguien tan "santo" y "puro" como tobi pudiera almacenar esos sentimientos de odio, envidia, celos…. Si así es , todo eso y mas, tobi lo gritaba cada vez que descuartizábamos y golpeábamos el cadáver. Con esto conocí una parte de tobi tan obscura y tan asombrosa!

Hidan quedo peor que nosotros al decir verdad

Llegamos a mi departamento, abrí la puerta con mi llave y entramos

-tobi báñate y me das tu ropa, tenemos que deshacernos de la evidencia, hun- dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras nosotros y me empezaba a quitar mi chamarra , mis tenis y mis calcetas- báñate en el baño que esta ahí- señale una puerta color marfil con un letrero que decía "baño VIP"

-claro sempai!- sonrió tobi

-espérame aquí, iré por algo de ropa para ti- subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, me despoje de toda mi ropa y solo me puse una bata enzima, después me puse a buscar algo adecuado para Tobi

Por suerte encontré ropa que el solía olvidar aquí cuando asíamos alguna fiesta o "noche de cine", baje al primer piso y vi a tobi con solo sus bóxers y su ropa en el suelo

-toma tobi aquí esta, hun – le di su ropa luchando por no ver todo su cuerpo, me agache y tome la ropa ensangrentada para eliminar las pistas, me fui al ver a tobi ingresar al baño con una amplia sonrisa y cantando

Fui a la cocina tomando la ropa con un solo un brazo y encontré una bolsa negra para la basura, puse la ropa ahí y luego fui por la de mi cuarto, recogí mi ropa y la puse en la bolsa

-bien, la basura pasa hasta el martes…. No puedo dejarla afuera porque alguien chismoso podría revisarla, hun- me dije a mi mismo- será mejor que la esconda por un tiempo, hun- asentí mientras cargaba la bolsa e iba al primer piso donde fui a la puerta debajo de las escaleras que guiaban a mi sótano

A diferencia del sótano de esa mujer que asesinamos y el sótano de mis amigos, mi sótano deslumbra creatividad y miles de colores, lo había arreglado y decorado para que fuera mi enorme cuarto artístico, ahí hacia esculturas, pintaba cuadros , tocaba música, de todo

Baje las escaleras, prendí la luz y busque un lugar donde poner la bolsa, al final me decidí ponerla junto a los cuadros de pintura que nunca mas termine

Después de eso me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar una ducha, tome ropa limpia y me metí a bañar

Tome talle mi pelo luchando por no dejar rastro alguno de la sangre en el, enjabone mi cuerpo con mas fuerza de la necesaria, ya que aun tenia esa extraño sensación sobre mi piel, la sensación de una substancia tibia, viscosa y de un extraño aroma

Los recuerdos de esta misma tarde me empezaron a atormentar, el rechazo de sasori, los gritos de la chica, su llanto, la sangre, su cuerpo poco a poco siendo desmembrado

Talle con mas fuerza mi piel , juraba que sentía la sangre sobre mi pero no veía nada marcar mi cuerpo mas que…. "Ligeros" moretones y rasguños, provocados por Sasori

-calma…- susurre dejando de tallar mi cuerpo- solo … estas algo alterado, hun…- susurre recargando mi espalda contra la fría pared- solo… necesitas tiempo, hun- asentí ante lo que dije mientras cerraba los ojos- si… eso es…. El tiempo arreglara y me ayudara a olvidar todo, hun- cerré las llaves del agua y salí de la regadera tomando una toalla y empecé a secar mi cuerpo

Me coloque mis bóxer , un viejo pans para dormir y una playera, seque bien mi pelo y me lo cepille y te en una coleta

Salí del baño y baje las escaleras encontrando a Tobi viendo la tele

-tobi…- me sorprendí ligeramente ante el tono frio de mi voz, vi a mi amigo voltear a verme con una amplia sonrisa- puedes dormirte en el cuarto de huéspedes si así lo deseas, hun, buenas noches- me di media vuelta y regrese a mi cuarto, donde me acosté sobre mi cama y luche por conciliar el sueño

::::::::::::::::::::…

Rin!

Rin!

Entreabrí los ojos notando que ya había amanecido, estire mi brazo hasta mi alarma y presioné el botón de apagarlo

Me incorpore con pereza y me deslice fuera de mi cama, sucesivamente fuera de la habitación, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina donde vi una nota en la mesa

"_Deidara-Sempai_

_Tobi tuvo que irse, se le asía tarde para su trabajo_

_Cuídese Sempai, tobi lo vera mañana en el instituto"_

Deje la nota en el lugar donde la había encontrado, me encamine asía el teléfono que tenia en la cocina y lo descolgué empezando a marcar unos números que tenia bien memorizados

Sonó dos veces y contestaron

-residencia Uchiha, quien habla?- sonreí adormilado al escuchar la voz del pequeño Uchiha

-sasuke, hun- salude mientras bostezaba

-ah eres tu Deidara, hola- dijo sasuke

-hey sasuke-kun, esta tu hermano por ahí, hun?- pregunte apoyándome contra la pared

-si aquí esta, deja te lo paso…. Itachi !- se escucho un grito al otro lado del teléfono- ya deja de mirarte al espejo y ven a contestar el maldito teléfono!- reí ligeramente , al parecer sasuke había amanecido de mal humor

-…. Hola? – escuche la voz de itachi

-hola itachi, hun

-oh, Dei Dei, que paso?, esta todo bien?

-uh, si- susurre- solo quería ver si quieres… pasar el día conmigo en mi casa, hun- susurre

-oh… claro no hay problema, a que hora quieres que vaya?- se escucho la monótona voz de itachi

-pues lo mas pronto que puedas, hun- asegure intentando sonreír

-claro, estaré ahí en una un momento, adiós

-adiós, hun- y colgué el teléfono, decidí no desayunar , no tenia apetito, así que me senté en el suelo, enfrente de mi sillón, abrace mis piernas contra mi pecho y tome el control remoto que estaba sobre el sillón, prendí la tele y empecé a buscar algún programa interesante, de pronto me detuve en las noticias

-la explosión sucedió a las 11 de la noche, la policía sigue buscando algún sobreviviente, por ahora el reporte de los daños son, 5 casas destruidas , un saldo de 6 muertos y….

Mire las imágenes de la pantalla, la idea de hidan había sido todo un éxito!, habíamos eliminado a todo posible testigo, mire como ponían un video de las llamas consumiendo algunos arboles y casas, el incendio seguía creciendo y aun no lograban detenerlo

-eso es… una obra de arte… es magnifico, hun- susurre mirando en la pantalla de la tele las flamas del fuego- ….-

Después de un rato me la pase viendo otros programas hasta que escuche el timbre, me incorpore y abrí la puerta viendo a itachi parado con esa mueca tan inexpresiva suya

Llevaba su pelo recogido en su típica coleta de caballo, su ojos de tono rojizo asían contraste con su pelo tan negro como la misma noche y su piel pálida, tenia unas grandes ojeras marcadas en su pálido rostro, pero eso le daba un aspecto muy atrayente, hoy en traía puesto una playera roja y unos jeans negros junto a sus tenis negros

-no me dejaras entrar dei?- dijo itachi con su voz seductora

-ehh, yo… claro, pasa, hun- me aparte de la puerta y vi a itachi entrar a mi "departamento" que seria mas bien una casa, cerré la puerta después de que itachi entro

-y… que te pasa, te oí algo … perturbado en el teléfono- mire a itachi el cual ya se había sentado en mi sofá color negro

-son vareas cosas itachi-kun, hun- susurre sentándome junto a el

-bien, soy todo oídos- susurro volteando a verme, yo mire mis manos las cuales estaban en mi regazo y empecé a hablar

-veras… ayer hice algo muy malo itachi- susurre- yo… mate a una mujer- susurre cerrando los ojos esperando un grito o un golpe de parte de itachi, tal y como reaccionaba sasori. Pero en vez de eso sentí una de sus manos posarse sobre las mías que estaban en mi regazo

-y como te sientes al respecto?- susurro con tranquilidad pero con un deje de preocupación en su voz

-yo… no lo se, estoy confundido- solté una pequeña risa y alce el rostro volteando a ver a mi mejor amigo- cuando le corte la garganta me sentí… bien, sentí como flotaba a la deriva con cada apuñalada en su cuerpo, me olvide de quien era y toda preocupación desapareció de mi cuerpo ,hun- reí ligeramente- has de creer que soy un loco no es así?- lo mire a los ojos sintiendo mis sentimientos volverme loco

-no pienso que estés loco Deidara- susurro itachi posando su otra mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola ligeramente lo cual me causo sorpresa- has olvidado nuestra niñez acaso?- negué ligeramente- entonces no has olvidado que yo también he asesinado en el pasado Deidara, no estas solo, yo te comprendo- susurro abrazándome repentinamente a su cuerpo

"_nuestra niñez…. Itachi asesinando… como olvidar algo así…?"_

**Flashback**

_Aun recuerdo ese día… esa noche, el día que sucedió la matanza Uchiha_

_Itachi y yo teníamos 10 años y nos habíamos conocido cuando teníamos 6 años, por el simple hecho de que éramos vecinos_

_Esa tarde me había regresado a mi casa para darle la bienvenida a mis medios hermanos, fue una tarde horrible, pero eso es otra historia_

_Al anochecer , me había ido a dormir, pero como era costumbre yo dormía siempre con un peluche en forma de una paloma, mi peluche lo había olvidado en casa de itachi así que le avise a mi abuelo que iría por el a la casa de mi mejor amigo_

_Había llegado a la entrada y toque el timbre de enorme casa de los Uchiha, pero no abría nadie, me había acercado a la puerta y al notarla abierta la había empujado para mirar al interior_

_-itachi?… hola?, señor, señora Uchiha, hun?- había gritado al interior mientras entraba temeroso a la casa, recuerdo que el lugar estaba completamente a obscuras, así que iba caminando con miedo por los corredores hasta que escuchaba un llanto_

_-itachi, hun?- en ese momento había pisado algo resbaloso en el piso de madera fina, pero por la falta de luz no había sido capaz de ver que era, yo seguí caminado hasta escuchar un susurro_

_-no… no los dejare- era aterrador, recuerdo el miedo y curiosidad que había sentido en esos momentos_

_Esa noche había entrado a la cocina mostrándome una escena aterradora, había cuatro cuerpos de unas personas en el suelo y por la poca luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana vi sangre en el suelo_

_Me había asustado ante esa escena pero no hui esa noche, me quede al ver a un niño parado delante de esos cadáveres a vareos metros de mi_

_-i..itachi, hun?- su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y de lagrimas, se veía triste y enojado. Recuerdo muy bien como alzo su vista de esos cuerpos y me miro murmurando cosas_

_-ellos… querían deshacerse de sasuke…- susurra excusándose inocentemente_

_-no lo querían…- siguió mientras comprendía poco a poco todo_

_-después seguía yo- vi en las manos de mi mejor amigo un afilado cuchillo de cocina- escondí a mi hermano… e hice lo mejor para ambos…- siguió murmurando mientras empezaba a avanzar asía mi_

_-me deshice de ellos- su antigua mirada inocente no existía mas había sido remplazada por una mirada carente de emociones pero conservando un deje de locura_

_Lo había visto caminar hasta mi hasta quedar a unos 3 metros de distancia, el miedo se había ido de mi cuerpo y yo igual caminaba asía el, estire mi mano hasta la suya y le quite el cuchillo tirándolo al suelo y de inmediato lo abrace escuchándolo sollozar en mi hombro_

_-dei… ellos…_

_-shhh, lo se itachi, no pasa nada yo siempre estaré contigo, hun_

**Fin del flashback**

Ahora era itachi el que calmaba mis nervios, como yo lo había hecho hace 8 años atrás

-gracias… por escucharme itachi…- le regrese el abrazo ocultando mi rostro en su cuello- pero… eso no es lo único que me atormenta, hun…- sentí nuevamente el hueco en contra de mi pecho, pronto las lagrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas mojando el pálido cuello de itachi

-que paso aparte de eso Dei Dei?- dijo sin soltarme

-sasori…- sentí como se tenso-… olvido nuestro aniversario… y me dijo que esta pensando formar una familia con su esposa … y quiere que yo sea un niñero, hun- solloce

-shhh, calma- sentí una de las manos de itachi acariciar mi larga cabellera dorada- creo que no es el mejor momento pero… te lo dije, sasori no es de fiar

-pero… no lo entiendo, hun- me aferre mas al cuerpo de itachi,- le he demostrado mi amor todo este tiempo y el me paga así?, es… es culpa de su esposa, ella me lo esta arrebatando, hun- me separe de golpe del cuerpo de itachi- ella es la culpable… no dejare que ella se quede con lo que me pertenece, sasori es mio y…

De pronto fui silenciado, abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

Itachi, mi amigo de la infancia me había silenciado pero… con un beso!

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho intentando inútilmente separarlo de mi, itachi me tomo de los hombros obligándome a permanecer en esa posición y sentí como lucho por profundizar el beso, deslizando su lengua entre mis labios y abriéndose camino hasta explorar mi cavidad bucal

-mmm- me queje mientras seguía luchando inútilmente, en ese momento itachi me empujo hasta caer de espaldas contra el sillón

"_itachi… porque?... que es esto que estoy sintiendo? Que es esto que tu estas provocando?..."_

Solté un suspiro contra sus labios, sintiendo el rubor surcar mis mejillas y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el exquisito sabor a fresas de itachi, le di seguimiento al adictivo vaivén de nuestros labios perdiéndome ante esta nueva sensación

Era un beso muy diferente a los que me daba con sasori… itachi era cuidadoso, suave… tierno. Tan diferente a mi Danna

-ita..itachi- luche por decir contra sus labios, en ese momento lo sentí alejarse de mis labios y abrí los ojos encontrándome con los ojos rojizos de mi mejor amigo

-Deidara… deja de pensar por un momento en ese imbécil, estoy… cansado de verte sufrir por el, que no vez que yo todo este tiempo te he esperado?, ya no puedo mas Dei, déjame curarte, déjame amarte y enseñarte que es ser amado, yo puedo darte todo y el tal Sasori no

-i..itachi…?- lo mire sorprendido-…. yo creí que tu… eras hetero…- susurre confundido

-oye estas arruinando mi declaración- se quejo incorporándose y me tendía una mano en el proceso para ayudarme a incorporarme

-lo siento, hun- ambos nos quedamos parados uno frente al otro- itachi… yo… no puedo… solo puedo amar a una sola persona y esa persona no eres tu- el brillo en los ojos de itachi se desvaneció

-eso ya lo se- susurro tomándome de los hombros- pero… permíteme enseñarte que es ser amado, te aseguro que con el tiempo aprenderás a amarme como yo te amo a ti

-itachi, la palabra "amor" tiene un significado muy fuerte… estas seguro de lo que dices?

-tan seguro como que me llamo Itachi Uchiha- exclamo regalándome una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa, me lance a sus brazos ocultando mi rostro contra su pecho

-espero puedas enseñarme a amarte itachi, como también me enseñes a olvidar a mi Danna- mentí ante mis palabras

-te lo prometo Dei Dei

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de esa declaración, bastante sorpresiva al decir verdad, itachi me pidió que fuéramos "novios", un término muy grande!

Accedí diciéndole que mi prioridad todavía era conseguir el amor de Sasori, sabía que era muy injusto ya que itachi me amaba y yo no a él, pero el accedió a estar conmigo aun aunque yo pensara en alguien mas

Itachi me sugirió irme a vivir con el toda la semana para que me hiciera la idea de que era ser amado, realmente no le vi el caso a eso pero no me negué, itachi se vea tan feliz y eso me asía feliz

Había empacado lo esencial y ahora me hallaba en el carro último modelo de itachi en el asiento del copiloto. itachi manejaba con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía mi mano, esto me asía sentir extraño… pero esa sensación me gustaba

Al llegar a su enorme mansión, el llevo mi maleta, alegando que eso asían los novios, me hizo sentir tan incomodo, llegamos a la enorme puerta de roble de la entrada de su mansión y nos abrieron sin tocar, al parecer un mayordomo de itachi

-sasuke!- grito itachi justo cuando entramos- suigetsu, lleva esto a mi habitación- ordeno itachi a su joven mayordomo

-si joven Uchiha!- sonrió burlonamente el mayordomo llevándose la maleta

-por que tanto escándalo itachi!- escuche mientras el hermano menor de mi "novio"… "amante?" aparecía, lo primero que hizo fue fruncir el seño viendo la mano de su hermano sostener la mía, pero luego me sonrió y camino asía nosotros

-hola Deidara-chan, bienvenido a la familia!-sonrió asía mi ignorando plenamente a itachi- yo sabia que algún día será tu cuñado, itachi no deja de hablar de ti "Deidara miro asía acá, Deidara debe ser mío, Deidara dijo esto, Deidara se veía tan bien con esto, yo le puedo enseñar a Deidara otras posiciones…"

-ya , creo que ya lo entendió- se quejo itachi con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas- avísanos cuando la cena este lista, Deidara y yo estaremos en mi habitación

-oh, claro pero no hagan mucho ruido, todavía intento conservar mi inocencia- se burlo sasuke, logrando que me sonrojara

-espera, espera, no creerás que tu hermano y yo.. haremos "eso", verdad, hun?- dije sintiendo calor en mis mejillas

-no, como crees- dijo sarcástico sasuke, suspiro y se dio media vuelta- por si acaso pondré música para que no se escuche nada, buena suerte itachi- sentí como mi rubor creció justo cuando itachi se rio ante eso

-tu solo ignóralo Deidara- lo vi empezar a caminar jalándome con él, subimos unas largas y enormes escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, entramos a su cuarto y ambos nos dispusimos a cambiarnos con algo para dormir

Mientras me cambiaba itachi se había recostado en su enorme cama

-Dei, ven- dijo itachi señalando a un lado suyo, asentí mientras me subía a la cama y gateaba en ella hasta acostarme a un lado de el peli-negro, lo vi abrazarme y enseguida me beso

Cerré los ojos imaginándome que ese abrazo y ese beso me los daba Sasori

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** he aquí el capitulo 2 XD

Espero les guste, espero sus opiniones constructivas ^^

Gracias por pasar a leer mis locuras, para las leectoras de diferentes, me tardare mas de lo pensado con el capitulo 15, se formateo mi usb y ahí tenia toda la historia, estoy volviendo a escribir el capitulo

Gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y dejaron un comentario :D me hacen feliz °w° -Buen día~~ !

**6/jul/12 -_- 5:54**


	4. Amores Mezclas

**Capitulo 3**

**Amores mezclas**

" _**Es el amor pasional que es un estado emocional tan intenso que la persona se siente presa de un torbellino incontrolable y de la irresistible atracción por el otro. Este puede considerarse una mezcla o fusión del amor romántico y el pasional. " (by: wikipedia jajaja no la verdad no)**__  
_

Deidara POV

Mire el reloj en la pared eran las 7 de la tarde, hoy al fin era viernes, hoy me vería con mi Sasori, al fin después de tanta espera…

-dei?, sucede algo?- alce el rostro de mi plato, el cual estaba intacto

-no… no pasa nada, itachi-kun, hun- sonreí asía su dirección , mientras el asentía y lo veía terminar su comida, inmediatamente voltee a ver el reloj nuevamente "7:02"….. ya quiero levantarme e ir a ver a mi Danna

Tome el cuchillo y el tenedor, cortando trozos pequeños a la carne y me la llevaba a la boca, comí con rapidez ante la mirada confundida de Sasuke y la mirada molesta de Itachi

-vaya, parece que tienes prisa Deidara- se quejo itachi mientras lo veía comer con esa maldita calma suya

-no me hagas responder eso, hun- me lleve otro bocado a la boca

-bueno… no se que esta pasando aquí, alguien me lo puede explicar?- se quejo sasuke

-pasan muchas cosas sasuke…- interrumpí a itachi

-no!- grite mirando de reojo al Uchiha mayor- no pasa nada….- mentí mirando a sasuke- solo soy algo paranoico no te preocupes, hun- fingí una sonrisa

-uh, ok…- dijo sasuke visiblemente incomodo, mire el reloj "7:15"

"se me hace tarde!"

-muchas gracias por la comida, pero tengo algo de que hacer, me tengo que ir- hice una reverencia y salí corriendo de la mansión, pare un taxi y le di las indicaciones de que me llevara al hotel Sannin

"7:34!

Al llegar le lance al taxista un bonche de billetes y baje del taxi corriendo, llegue a la recepción y el chico que estaba ahí, que ya me conocía, me saludo

-buenas noches Deidara-san, la misma habitación de siempre?- pregunto el albino con anteojos

-claro que si, kabuto- asegure

-de acuerdo- lo vi ingresar datos a su computadora , mire molesto esa acción ya que tenia prisa y luego me dio unas llaves- disfrute su estancia en el hotel- dijo burlonamente kabuto

"7:45"

Maldición es imbécil se tardo mas de lo normal

-tsk, maldito… si se vuelve a burlar le cortare la garganta, no mejor aun lo obligare a tragarse una bomba y después lo hare explotar, hun!- murmure mientras esquivaba a todos las personas que caminaban por el vestíbulo-compermiso…- luchaba por pasar entre unas señoras

Cuando logre pasar corrí asía el elevador y presione la flechita que apuntaba asía abajo

"vamos… no tengo tiempo"

Mire como los números disminuían lentamente… 6, 5, 4,3,2….1… .La puerta del elevador se abrió y entre a este rápidamente, mire el reloj en mi muñeca

"7:56"

-todavía tengo 4 minutos… si llego, hun"- solté un suspiro apoyando mi espalda contra una de las paredes del elevador, mientras veía como las dos puertas se cerraban, justo cuando estaban a unos escasos centímetros de cerrarse las puertas, una mano pálida se interpuso obligando a que las puertas se volvieran a abrir y vi como el individuo entraba al elevador

-danna…- susurre al ver como las puertas se cerraban tras suyo

_Cada Blanco en mi mente  
se vuelve color con verte  
Y el deseo de tenerte,  
es más fuerte es más fuerte_

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, una playera blanca perfectamente abotonada, con una corbata roja y su saco se hallaba en una de las manos de mi danna

-así que llegando tarde otra vez, mocoso?- pregunto burlonamente sasori, sonreí tontamente

-no… yo solo… veras no me dejaban pasar y…- vi como sasori presionaba el botón con el número 4 en el, asiendo que el elevador diera marcha

Sasori frunzo el seño mientras lo veía caminar asía mi

-continua…- susurro tomando mi rostro con una de sus manos, solté un suspiro ante la caricia

-eso ya no importa danna, ahora ya estamos juntos, hun- susurre viéndolo a los ojos. El realmente era perfecto, con tan solo mirarlo siento mi corazón descarrilarse, mariposas en mi estomago y mis piernas como gelatina, pero también siento este… deseo, lujuria, pasión… esto definitivamente debe ser amor, no?

-tienes razón…- susurro seductoramente

"_te amo ¡!, te amo sasori, bésame y demuéstrame tu amor"_

En ese momento las luces del elevador titilaron y el elevador se detuvo de golpe asiendo que me tambaleara ligeramente asía adelante, sasori me atrapo y me apego a su cuerpo

"_Sasori me esta abrazando"-_ sentí como me sonrojaba

_Solo quiero que me lleves  
De tu mano por la senda,  
Y atravesar el bosque  
que divide nuestras vidas._

La luz del elevador se apago y solo se veía el titileo de una luz rojo, un botón que estaba en un teléfono de rescate

-creo que estamos atrapados, hun- dije al ver asía esa luz

-que mejor no lo crees?- Sasori me tomo de la cintura sin deshacer nuestro abrazo

-pero… no será mejor pedir de una vez ayuda?, así nos podrán sacar de aquí mas rápido, hun- sentí como sasori me aventó asiendo que chocara contra la pared del elevador y el pasamanos que había en la pared se enterrara en mi espalda. Solté un quejido ante esa repentina acción

Sasori se coloco delante mío rozando nuestros cuerpos

-espera solo un poco, por ahora tengo planes contigo en este lugar- sasori tomo mi rostro con rudeza y estampo sus labios con los míos, no lo dude ni un instante y le regrese el beso degustando su sabor mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban al unición

Sasori me tomo de la cintura y me elevo , instintivamente enrolle mis piernas a su cadera

-danna…- susurre contra sus labios, sasori se separo un poco de nuestro beso y empezó a morder mi labio inferior y a darle unas cuantas lamidas

-uh?- solté un suspiro cuando sentí su lengua deslizarse por mi mejilla

-déjame… tocarte, por favor, hun- suplique mirando a los ojos hipnotisantes de mi danna

-no…- beso mi mejilla y sentí como mordía el lóbulo de mi ojera

_Hay tantas cosas  
que me gustan hoy de tí_

-por favor danna, llevo meses… tal vez hasta un año completo sin poder tocarte mientras tenemos sexo- suplique- solo quiero complacerte danna, hun- seguí rogando , logrando que mi danna dejara de jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha

-uh… de acuerdo, pero solo hoy, entendido- asentí velozmente, me tomo de mi mentón y volvió a unir nuestros labios, enredé mis manos en su corto y alborotado pelo aferrándome mas a el, mientras el vaivén de nuestros labios seguía, una de las manos de sasori empezó a deslizarse por mi pelo, podía sentir como enredaba mechones de mi pelo y acariciaba mi cuello, deslizo su mano por mi espalda regalándome suaves caricias

Deslice mis manos suavemente por el pelo de sasori luego acaricie su rostro hasta descender a su cuello donde enredé mis manos y lo atraje mas a mi

Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la polera que traía puesta, acaricie por primera vez en mucho tiempo con suavidad y tranquilidad. No podía sentirme mas satisfecho por la manera en la que me amaba mi Sasori

Acaricie sus hombros mientras separábamos nuestros labios, su boca descendió hasta mi cuello donde besaba, mordía y dejaba marca

_Me enamora  
Que me hables con tu boca  
Me enamora  
Que me eleves hasta el cielo  
Me enamora  
Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora._

Empecé a deshacer el nudo de su corbata mientras jadeaba antes su atención en mi cuello, le quite su corbata empezando a desabrochar los botones de su playera. Mi danna me recargo contra la pared sin dejar de cargarme y besar mi cuello, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi pecho acariciándome de una manera que me enloquecía. Sasori tomo el borde de mi polera y la saco obligando a que alzara los brazos y alejara sus labios de mi piel

-eres hermoso Deidara- susurro sasori tomándome de nuevo de mi rostro y me acerco a el bruscamente besándome sin pudor, jadee en contra de sus labios, lo mire a los ojos y note aquella flama de lujuria. Lo cual lo asía lucir tan radiante, tan…

-Deidara…- susurro sasori contra mis labios- me alegra que seas mío- sonreí abrazándome a el ocultando mi rostro en su pelo

-siempre seré tuyo danna, hun- susurre, lo sentí tomarme de la cintura y me obligo a que me dejara de aferrar a su cuerpo con mis piernas, para colocarme en el suelo, recostándome en el frio suelo

-Deidara, me amas no es así?- ronroneo sasori mientras se arrodillaba enfrente mío empezando a desabrochar mi pantalón

-mas que a mi propia vida, danna, hun- asegure mientras lo ayudaba a retirarme el pantalón y lo veía despojarse de su ropa quedando poco a poco solo con sus bóxer, lo vi jalarme asía el y me sentó en su regazo, lo abrace por el cuello oliendo su deliciosa fragancia- usted es lo mas importante para mi Danna, hun- bese su mejilla sintiendo como me sonrojaba

-me alegro que así sea- me tomo de mi cadera y lo sentí frotar nuestras intimidades aun sobre la ropa, ambos gemimos por es exquisito roce

_La esperanza de mis ojos  
Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido  
Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino  
De cenizas que se van (ooooh)  
volando con el viento._

Acaricie el pecho de sasori delineando cada musculo marcado y deleitándome con el calor y la suavidad de su piel, me acomode mejor en su regazo quedando a horcadas , sasori acaricio mi espalda hasta defender al borde de mis bóxer

Lo vi inclinarse a mi oído

-desde aquí dejare de ser tan… gentil- solté un jadeo ante sus palabras, me estremecí y sonreí

"_me va a doler…. Me va a doler?, no , solo pasa porque así se siente ser poseído no?"_

Jadee al darme cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos y también porque sasori me estaba arrebatando la ultima prenda de mi cuerpo con brusquedad, sentí como mi cuerpo se adormecía ligeramente mientras lo veía quitarse su bóxer y acomodarme nuevamente en su regazo

_Yo no se si te merezco __  
Solo sé que aun deseo  
Que le des luz a mi vida  
En los días venideros_

Léeme muy bien los labios  
Te lo digo bien despacio  
Por el resto de mis días  
Quiero ser tu compañía.

Sasori me empezó a besar y yo le intente seguir inútilmente, me mordió los labios, el cuello, la clavícula. Cerré los ojos al sentir las manos de Sasori en mi cadera alzándome un poco , preparándome para lo siguiente

"_sasori me ama, sasori me ama, sasori me ama"- _me repetí una y otra vez hasta que sentí la primera estocada de Sasori en mi interior. Grite!

Grite por el dolor, un dolor al cual ya estaba acostumbrado

Sasori no espero a que me acostumbrara y empezó a guiarme en sus embestidas, me tomaba con fuerza de la cadera , moviéndome de arriba abajo, marcándome un ritmo rápido y continuo

Puse mis manos en su hombros e intente seguir aquel ritmo que sasori había marcado, cerré los ojos ante la sensación de mi cuerpo se inundado por mi Danna. Logre seguir ese doloroso pero exquisito ritmo que extasiaba a Sasori, mientras el se dedicaba a consentir y complacer a mi cuerpo, besándolo, lamiéndolo, acariciándolo, mordiéndolo

Tal atención me guiaba a las estrellas, solo se podían escuchar en este lúgubre elevador el continuo choque de nuestros cuerpos, mis gemidos, sus jadeos, mi llanto, su risa….

"sasori … se esta riendo?"

Lo mire confundido, sasori se inclino asía mi deteniendo ligeramente el vaivén de nuestras caderas, fundió sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado que me robaba el aliento y el alma

-Deidara, vaciemos la pasión...vaciémosla, porque ésta nunca se va a acabar...- dijo Sasori contra mis labios, lo mire incrédulo ante lo que dijo

_Hay tantas cosas  
que me gustan hoy de tí._

Sasori POV

El era admirable, ingenuo, inocente, solo un niño, un niño estúpido que se dejaba seducir hasta con las más simples tácticas

Pero el era mi estúpido niño, mi estúpido esclavo

Lo podía ver tan cegado por su amor asía mi ser, que él era incapaz de quejarse de mi trato asía su delicado cuerpo. Algo que me enfurecía, pero me complacía al mismo tiempo

Sonreí al verlo cerrar los ojos por el éxtasis, entreabrió sus labios anhelando el aire , sus uñas se enterraban en mis hombros por sus posibles sentimientos y sensaciones descontroladas, niño tonto. Lo veía mover sus cuerpo a un ritmo enloquecedor, un ritmo que me gustaba, veía su pelo suelto agitarse ante sus movimientos, dándole un aire de un dulce, inocente, delicado, hermoso y estúpido ángel

Reí al verlo gemir y abrió los ojos de golpe totalmente confundido, deteniendo el increíble vaivén de nuestras caderas, algo que me enfurecía

Me acerque asía él y lo bese sin ningún interés, luego me aleje

-Deidara, vaciemos la pasión...vaciémosla, porque ésta nunca se va a acabar...- le dije contra sus labios

Me fascinaba ver sus reacciones, las reacciones de un niño enamorado , anhelante de mi amor. Pero aun así procuro no tener demasiada pasión. La pasión es dejarse ir, transformarse en un sujeto pasivo. No pretendo ser tierno ni romántico

Pero…muchas veces me dejo llevar por la pasión y no por el corazón, la pasión es un instinto que va por camino del placer, tal vez… solo tal vez por eso aun me permito seguir con este mocoso todos los viernes por la noche

Solo tal vez por esa razón me permito disfrutar de otro cuerpo que no sea solo el de mi esposa

Deidara POV

Sasori sin previo aviso cambio de posición, me empujo sin salir de mi, con brusquedad, asiendo que mi espalda chocara contra el frio piso del elevador

Tomo un de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, mientras mi otra pierna el la colocaba entorno a su cintura

Pronto lo sentí embestirme nuevamente, gemí luchando por gozar cada segundo de este efímero instante

Cerré los ojos al sentir la mano de sasori tomar mi miembro y atenderlo. En ese momento pude sentí el calor en mi vientre bajo, estoy cerca….

-Deidara…Deja que el rió de tu pasión trace su cauce, como lo ha trazado siempre, cuando decides amarme...!- abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y me maraville al ver la seductora sonrisa de sasori

"sasori me ama, sasori me ama?... yo se que si…."

Le sonreí justo en el momento en el que ambos llegamos a nuestro climax

Sasori se dejo caer sobre mi exhausto, lo abrace a mi cuerpo disfrutando de nuestro momento juntos

"como quisiera tenerlo entre mis brazos todo el tiempo"- pensé permitiéndome cerrar los ojo solo un instante, para así poder escuchar atentamente el desembocado corazón de sasori y su irregular respiración, al igual que la mía

Permanecí en silencio dolo hasta que mi danna hablo

-vístete, pediré la ayuda, mocoso- asentí mientras lo veía salir de mi interior , se incorporo y camino desnudo buscando su ropa y se la empezó a poner. Así que hice lo mismo

Después de vestirme e intentar alaciar mi pelo, vi a sasori hablar por ese teléfono, a lo cual no sabia como era capaz de servir sin energía, esperamos en un incomodo silencio durante …media hora hasta que funciono el elevador y nos guio al 4 piso

Al entrar a la habitación Sasori nuevamente exigió poseer mi cuerpo…

:::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entreabrí los ojos al sentir la incomoda luz del sol en mi rostro, abrí los ojos cansado y mire mi alrededor

-da…danna?- susurre sorprendido

Estaba durmiendo sobre el pecho de mi Danna!

Por primera vez en 10 meses tres semanas, he podido volver a dormir con sasori!

Sonreí ampliamente, recordando la noche anterior mientras me acurrucaba contra el pecho de mi danna

Cerré lo ojos intentando volver a dormir un rato mas pero en ese momento sentí los brazos de sasori abrazarme

-buenos días mocoso- susurro sasori, alce el rostro y le sonreí

-buenos días Danna- le di un pequeño beso en los labios y se me pare de él sentándome en la cama

-disfrutaste lo de anoche?- mire sonrojado la pequeña burla de sasori

-eh… yo… si, hun- susurre apenado

-me alegro, ese fue mi regalo de aniversario- abrí los ojos como platos , el lo había recordado?

-enserio… recordaste nuestro aniversario, hun?- pregunte sorprendido

-si, tu me dijiste que querías algo formal, pero preferí darte una noche inolvidable y quedarme a dormir contigo- sonreí ampliamente

-gracias danna, hun- lo abrace, estuvimos así por un rato hasta que mi celular sonó, mire apenado a mi danna y me incorpore de la cama poniéndome mi bóxer en el camino hasta encontrar mi celular entre la ropa regada en el suelo

Mire la pantalla de mi celular que decía "llamada entrante de: "súper estúpido""

-el súper sexy Deidara habla, hun- salude

-Deidara-sempai!- escuche la voz de tobi agitada y nerviosa

-tobi, que pasa, hun?, te encuentras bien?- tome mi ropa y me empecé a vestir ante la mirada curiosa de Sasori, algo no andaba bien

-sempai… algo malo ha pasado….

:::…..:::-_-

NA: hola hola, primero que nada perdonen la tardanza tengo miles de razones por haber desaparecido con todos mis fics, una de esas es que me había dejado de gustar el SasoDei incluso ya estaba empezando a escribir historias de otras parejas yaoi de otros animes pero hasta hace poco me regreso el amor por esta pareja y me di cuenta que como es mi primera pareja yaoi que me gusto , me será muy difícil que me deje de gustar y eso es bueno para mi XD

Otra razón importante es que me accidente y ahorita ando toda enyesada y con collarín me es muy difícil escribir fanfics así jejeje

Pero bueno aun así lo intento XD espero les agrade este capitulo intentare estar actualizando mas seguido

Bye~~


	5. Amor Obsesivo

**CAPITULO 4 Amor obsesivo (Parte 1)**

_"Se siente cuando, en vez de amor, sientes apego. Este tipo de amor se basa en que uno cree amar a alguien pero en realidad es todo lo contrario. Su existencia puede llegar a depender de la persona querida: temen ser rechazados y no soportan que les deje de prestar atención. Este estilo de amor suele llevar al éxtasis pero también a los celos furiosos, a la desesperación, a las obsesiones de desamparo y a finales trágicos"_

* * *

**Deidara POV**

-sempai…. Algo malo ha pasado- escuche la melancólica voz de tobi, me quede paralizado al escuchar esa frase

-t..tobi, donde estas, hun?

-en el hospital Senju

-voy para haya, hun- tire el celular al suelo y me vestí inmediatamente

-que pasa mocoso?- dijo Sasori

-tengo que irme Danna, algo malo ha pasado, hun- me puse mi playera y tome mi celular y mi cartera del suelo

-que es más importante que tu y yo solos, todo un día disfrutando una sesión de sexo, eh?- dijo sasori sentándose sobre la cama del hotel

-danna, realmente quiero quedarme contigo, hun- le susurre- pero… tengo que irme esto es muy urgente

-así que estas prefiriendo a otra persona en vez de mi?- dijo sasori molesto

-no!, danna no piense eso, yo moriría y mataría por ti , pero esto que pasa es grave, hun- lo mire suplicante- tengo que irme danna, por favor no se enfade conmigo

-tsk, como si me importara lo que te pase mocoso- se quejo sasori asiendo que se creara un dolor en mi pecho- vete y no regreses!- grito sasori levantándose de la cama

-pero.. danna…

-largo de aquí, no te quiero verte!- sentí mi ojos humedecerse , pero no me permití llorar, di media vuelta y salí de ahí corriendo

Tome el elevador y al salir de este corri por la recepción del hotel hasta llegar a la calle, donde detuve a un taxi

-a donde?- pregunto curioso el taxista

-al hospital Senju, hun- dije entrecortadamente por la falta de aire- vaya lo mas rápido que pueda pro favor, hun

-enseguida muchacho- dijo el taxista, llegue a mi destino con rapidez, pague y baje corriendo del taxi, saque mi celular y marque al numero de tobi

-sempai- escuche la voz apagada de tobi

-ya estoy aquí en la entrada, hun

-voy por usted sempai- termine la llamada y espere en la entrada de el hospital, en un par de minutos vi entre las personas a tobi

Se veía pálido, ligeramente ojeroso, su ropa estaba arrugada, vestía unos jeans negros y una playera amarilla con negro, sus convers y su pelo estilo roquero estaba mas alborotado de lo normal  
Lo vi correr asía mi y se lanzo a abrazarme, si no fuera porque tenia buen equilibrio hubiéramos caído al suelo

-sempai- grito tobi- que bien que ha venido sempai, ha pasado algo desastroso- chillo tobi con los ojos rojos

-cálmate, hun- susurre separándome ligeramente de el- que ha pasado tobi?

-h..hidan…. hidan se intento suicidar

-que , hun?- hidan era masoquista y esas cosas pero llegar al punto de matarse…

-venga sempai, tobi le explicara todo adentro- me tomo de la mano y me jalo al interior del hospital, recorrimos algunos corredores hasta llegar a urgencias

Tobi tomo asiento y lo seguí

-tobi iba a ir junto con hidan a comprar discos ayer en la noche, pero hidan san no contestaba mis llamadas, yo no quería preocuparlo sempai porque sabia que estaría con… Sasori- asentí- fui a el trabajo de hidan y dijeron que no se había presentado, así que tobi fue a casa de hidan, toque el timbre e incluso intente abrir la puerta pero nadie abria- asentí nuevamente

-tobi se preocupo cuando escucho un grito desde el interior de la casa de hidan, Deidara que tobi tubo que romper el vidrio ventana de la sala y entre a la casa, tobi busco a hidan y lo encontré en su recamara, se había cortado las muñecas he intentaba apuñalarse

-hidan… no , no te creo esas estupideces no las aria hidan, el preferiría desahogar su furia, estrés o lo que sea en otras personas, hun

-lo digo enserio sempai, cuando el medico salga y nos deje ver a hidan-san, ya le preguntaremos porque lo hizo- asentí ante lo que había dicho tobi

_"Algo grave tubo que haber pasado para que hidan llegara a esos extremos…."_

En ese precisó instante sentí como tobi me abrazo asía el

-calma sempai se que las cosas irán mejor- susurro y no pude evitar sentirme ligeramente aliviado- sempai… como le fue anoche?- ante esa pregunta sentí como me sonrojaba y reí nervioso

-fue… fantástico, sasori y yo estuvimos haciendo el amor bastantes veces, perdí la cuenta en realidad, hun

-lo… trato bien?- lo mire de reojo

-ya sabes lo de siempre… mi danna no sabe controlar su fuerza, pero estoy bien, hoy mas ya que incluso se quedo a dormir conmigo, hun- solté un suspiro- un perfecto regalo de aniversario, hun- sonreí ligeramente

-lo siento sempai, tobi es un chico malo por haberlo interrumpido

-no, esta bien, hidan es nuestro amigo… supongo que hice bien en venir a verlo en vez de quedarme mas horas disfrutando de el amor de sasori asía mi…. Demonio ¡! Es tu culpa pude haber pasado un gran día hoy también, hun- grite al darme cuenta de lo que decía

-je!, bueno eligió a sus amigos en vez del amante- rio tobi apenado llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos

-tsk… tienes razón…- susurre

-familia de Yugakure?- tobi y yo nos levantamos inmediatamente al oir el apellido de hidan

-somos lo mas cercano a un familiar de hidan, hun- dije mirando al doctor el cual asintió con pereza

-como esta hidan-kun?- pregunto tobi visiblemente alterado

-ha perdido mucha sangre y sus signos están estables, es un milagro que no halla muerto por las gravedad de sus herida- sonreí ante eso

-mala hierva nunca muere, hun- brome, el doctor sonrió ligeramente

-el paciente recientemente despertó, puede pasar uno a verlo por ahora. Son 20 minutos su tiempo de visita, hoy mantendremos en estricta vigilancia los signos vitales del paciente, si todo marcha bien no será necesario la transfusión de sangre y podrá salir de aquí pronto. Y bien que pasara a verlo- mire a tobi

-sempai yo vi a hidan al traerlo aquí, vaya a verlo

-estas seguro, hun?

-si- asintió tobi , solté un suspiro y mire al medico

-bien sígame- le dije a tobi que no tardaría y seguí al medico hasta la habitación de hidan-cualquier cosa no dude en llamar a una enfermera- asentí mientras yo abría la puerta de la habitación

Mire el cuarto totalmente blanco y al costado derecho estaba la camilla donde veía el corpulento cuerpo de mi mejor amigo

-Deidara-chan- saludo con voz desanimada y ligeramente ronca hidan

-hola, hun- susurre mientras caminaba hasta su camilla y me sentaba a su lado- como te sientes, hun?

-de la jodida- se burlo hidan sonriendo torcidamente- pero que mierda haces aquí barbie, se supone que estarías con tu comadreja paranoica- reí ante eso mientras lo miraba de reojo

-de hecho estaba con mi danna, pero un pajarito me dijo que mi alocado amigo se intento suicidar, hun- recrimine al ultimo

-tsk, era jodidamente obvio que no moriría estaba asiendo un ritual a jashin

-enserió, hun?- dije molesto- desde cuando haces eso rituales a ti mismo, según yo tu practicabas eso sobre animales

-no necesito que me digas que hacer, estúpida rubia- bufe

-hidan, en que demonios estabas pensando al hacer semejante estupidez, pudiste haber muerto, el doctor dijo que fue un milagro que no murieras

-milagro, mi trasero!- grito- jashin jamás dejaría que muriera

-estas evadiendo el tema, hun

-bien te lo diré- gruño- ayer en la mañana fui a ver al imbécil kakuzu a su oficina, pero me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que el se estaba jodiendo a una de sus miles de putas que tiene- gruño

-como pudo hacerte eso!... espera, una de su miles de putas?, cuantas amantes tiene kakuzu, hun?

-no lo se… pero me las pagara, ese idiota aprenderá a no jugar conmigo, jashin-sama lo castigara y se que jashin estará complacido de que aniquile a esas zorras- aguarde en silencio por un instante

-entonces… matamos a una inocente, la ves pasada, hun?- susurre

-claro que no, esa zorra era una de las putas de el imbécil de kakuzu, se tenia bien merecido morir- gruño hidan

-baja la voz, hun- susurre- nadie debe de saber de esto hidan

-eso ya lo se estúpido

-bien- espeté- que piensas hacer, hun?

-empezare a buscar a las putas de kakuzu, las torturare una a una y luego seguiré con el, lo daré como sacrificio a jashin, si el no es mío de nadie mas lo será- asentí ligeramente ante lo que el decía

_"si el no es mío de nadie mas lo será…. Sasori…_"- ese pensamiento retumbo en mi mente unos segundos

-yo… quiero ayudarte, hun- hidan sonrió ampliamente- tienes alguna pista o sabes quienes son esas mujeres que andan con tu novio, hun?

-se como conseguir los putos nombres- aseguro hidan- pero no dejan entras a cualquiera a la recepción de kakuzu…- lo vi meditar- si no estas en la lista de citados no puedes entrar, al menos que seas un millonario o…

-oh?- pregunte , hidan rio ligeramente

-o una chica despampanante, otra puta para kakuzu

-espera un momento, no pretendes que yo vaya disfrazado de una prostituta y seduzca a tu novio para que me diga el nombre de todas sus amantes verdad, hun?

-no claro que no, que estupidez de plan- suspire aliviado- planeo que te vistas de puta y entres a la recepción de kakuzu, distraigas a su estúpida secretaria y le robes su agenda ahí tiene los nombres de todas esas zorras- fruncí el seño

-no pienso hacer eso, hun ¬¬- me queje

-no que me ibas a ayudar?

-pero no de esa manera!, matar a alguien con gusto pero disfrazarme de prostituta, ni loco, hun!- grite

-ja!- se empezó a carcajear hidan- lo siento Deidara-chan-se burlo- pero ya estas en mis planes

-maldición, hun- mire asía otro lado- para cuando quieres esa agenda, hun?- hidan sonrió ampliamente

-para esta misma noche

:::::::: ::::::::::::::::

* * *

-i..itachi- susurre mirando por la ventana el enorme edificio en donde trabajaba kakuzu- me siento como un estúpido, hun- escuche la risa de mi "novio"

-bueno, déjame decirte que te vez … bastante sexy- me ruborice

-no es gracioso, hun- deslice mis manos por la pequeña falda y la jalone intentando cubrir mas mis piernas

-tu querías ayudar a hidan no?

-si pero no de esta manera, hun- hice un puchero mientras acomodaba el escote de el pequeño y apretado top de cuero

-bueno no se que planes tengan , solo me dijiste que yo sedujera a la secretaria mientras tu te robas la agenda… un plan muy estúpido y sin sentido para ser sinceros- asentí ligeramente- bueno ya va siendo hora, déjame ayudarte a pintarte los labios- me ruborice mientras asentí y volteaba el rostro asía itachi y le daba el lápiz labial "rojo pasión" que había tenido que comprar en una tienda , que vergüenzas paso ¡!  
Itachi me tomo de la barbilla y me beso, nuestros labios empezaron a danzar hábilmente mientras nuestras lenguas empezaban a rozarse de una manera tan erótica

"_itachi me ama… yo lo amo?, yo amo a sasori… sasori me ama?_"

Debo de dejar de pensar esas cosas…

La razón por la que me encontraba en esta situación con itachi era porque tobi se había quedado a cuidar de hidan mientras yo cumplía esta "misión " pero había un problema, necesitaba la distracción para la secretaria, así que simplemente le llame a itachi

El es un chico guapo y millonario, era obvio que lo dejarían entrar y yo aria como la prosti… digo como la novia súper sexy, mientras itachi seduce a la secretaria yo me aria cargo de tomar la agenda y todo lo que pueda para obtener información de las amantes de kakuzu  
Sentí como itachi mordió mi labio inferior y se separo ligeramente para tomar aire, lo vi inclinarse de nuevo asía mi pero lo detuve

-no hay tiempo, terminemos esto rápido si, hun?-itachi sonrió ligeramente, lo vi abrir la tapa del lápiz labial y sin soltar mi barbilla deslizo esa cosa por mis labios dejándome una extraña sensación

-listo estas perfecto- sonrió itachi

-estúpida comadreja deja de burlarte, hun- bufe

-lo digo enserio, te vez encantador si usas algo así muy seguido te aseguro que te violo- sonrió itachi con inocencia

-b..ba..baka ¡!, no…no digas eso y menos de esa manera!- dije apenado, abrí la puerta del carro

"-_..permíteme enseñarte que es ser amado, te aseguro que con el tiempo aprenderás a amarme como yo te amo a ti_"- las palabras de itachi retumbaron en mis oídos

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho y volteé a ver a itachi, el hace todo esto por mi, yo se que le duelo que le hable de sasori, que le cuente lo espectacular que me siento junto a mi danna y aun así el siempre me sonríe o me aconseja y yo nunca le respondo como el se lo merece… esto que siento es culpa

-itachi…- susurre, mire de reojo como sus facciones cambiaron, de aquella mueca de tristeza cambio a una sin emoción alguna- qui… quiero… quiero dar el siguiente paso contigo, hun…- itachi abrió los ojos como platos

-estas… hablando enserio?- pregunto sorprendido, por primera vez vi un extraño brillo en los ojos de itachi, acaso eso era esperanza?

-si, realmente quiero complacerte y hacerte feliz itachi- lo vi sonreír y tomo mi mano y luego beso mis nudillos

-cuando llegue ese momento te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- sonreí ligeramente

-eso lo se- compartimos una larga mirada para luego salir del carro lujoso de itachi, me mire en el reflejo de el vidrio del carro y suspire, solo hare esto por hidan

-no olvides intentar hacer tu voz femenina- asentí ligeramente, camino asía mi y me tomo de la cintura- ahora vamos- empezamos a caminar al hasta el edificio, cuando entramos sentí vareas miradas sobre mi

Esto era realmente vergonzoso, subimos por el elevador hasta el 5 piso donde según nos habían dicho que estaba la recepción de el "sr. Kakuzu", justo cuando íbamos a entrar a la recepción un chico cuidaba en la entrada

-nombres?- pregunto el chico, mire asía itachi y el suspiro resignado

-venimos a apartar una cita con el sr. Kakuzu- fingí una estúpida voz mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de mi pelo y lo enrollaba entre mis dedos y mordía mi labio inferior , el chico se ruborizo y asintió

-tu..tu puedes pasar- asentí y dije un suave gracias y empecé a caminar asía el interior- espere un segundo a donde cree que va?- voltee asía atrás

-vengo junto a la jovencita- me ruborice ante lo que dijo itachi

-nombre?- pregunto el chico

-yo soy Uchiha itachi- el chico abrió los ojos como platos

-oh, mil disculpas, puede pasar- itachi me alcanzo y me miro de reojo

-lo matare si te vuelve a ver de esa manera, eres mío- rei ligeramente

-si claro, lo que tu digas romeo- me burle en voz baja, llegamos junto a la recepcionista y esta me miro de reojo

-si vienes a una "cita" con el sr. Kakuzu, el no se encuentra

-oh, no ella solo es mi acompañante – dijo itachi asiendo que la chica volteara a verlo- oye preciosa he estado buscando a el sr, kakuzu pero no lo he podido encontrar- vi como se inclino sobre el escritorio y le sonrió a la chica- tu podrías decirme cuando puedo venir a verlo

-oh…- se ruborizo, BINGO!- bueno, kakuzu-sama tiene siempre una agenda muy apretada no creo…

-vamos- ronroneo itachi- por favor, necesito verlo de urgencia, me puedes hacer ese favor, lindura?- mire en el escritorio, había vareos papeles en todo el escritorio desorganizado, peor no veía la agenda. Voltee a ver asía itachi y el me regreso la mirada

La chica también me volteo a ver y me fulmino con la mirada

-ni-san, que tal si venimos otro día?- fingí la voz, la chica volteo a ver a itachi

-ella es tu hermana?

-claro que si- aseguro itachi- porque la pregunta, lindura?

-oh…yo… nada- se ruborizo- mire creo que puedo ayudarte – la vi sacar una llave de su escote y con la llave abrió un cajón del escritorio y la vi sacar … la agenda!, la vi abrirla y hojear- que le parece mañana a las 5 de la tarde?

-no tienes a nadie anotado a esa hora?- la chica tomo un lapicero y empezó a rayar

-no te preocupes guapo, yo se que hacer, solo dame tu nombre y yo lo anotare me asegurare que kakuzu-sama te atienda mañana- la vi dejar la agenda en el escritorio, me incline discretamente en este

-muchas gracias preciosura, oye… no quiero ser atrevido ni nada, pero te importaría darme tu numero

-kyaaa!, digo… si, yo… bueno…- la chica empezó a balbucear y en ese momento tome la agenda, la metía la bolsa que traía conmigo y mire a itachi, ya podíamos irnos

-bien linda te llamare, hasta luego- itachi me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar a la salida

-oye no me has dicho tu nombre!- grito la chica

-es mío ni sueñes en salir con el- le grite mientras salíamos del lugar, salimos a toda prisa, me quite los incómodos zapatos y empecé a correr descalzo llevando conmigo a itachi, en menos de lo esperado pudimos llegar al carro . itachi encendió el carro y dio marcha rumbo al hospital

-jamás creí verte celoso, Deidara- fruncí el seño mientras de el asiento de atrás tomaba una mochila donde venia mi ropa normal

-oh cállate, hun- gruñí empezando a vestirme- oye que crees que haces, hun?- gruñí al cacharlo mirarme- no me mires! Tus ojos a la carretera!- itachi rio y asintió

Al final termine de cambiarme y quitarme todo el maquillaje, tome mi celular y marque al teléfono de tobi

-sempai! Que bien que llama hidan estaba esperando a que llamaras

-si, si, pásame a hidan

-si sempai….- suspire mientras abría la agenda y miraba el interior

-hola rubia, lo conseguiste?

-claro que si, ahora si podremos cumplir tu venganza, hun….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

**NT:** hola, buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches!

se que no es el mejor capitulo de todos, pero!... bueno es algo importante que tenia que añadir XD

Bueno... lectores y lectoras tengo que informarles que suspenderé mis historias por tiempo indefinido, verán entraron a robar a mi casa y me asquearon todo!. asi que me robaron todo donde tenia mis fic :C, por ende, tendré que tomarme mi tiempo para volver a continuar todas las historias que publico y algunas ideas que ya se me están desparramando por la mente XD

De la única historia que tengo un respaldo (si se le puede llamar asi) es de esta, la de te amo con locura, ya que en un foro publico este fic, tengo unos dos capítulos mas avanzados que aquí, de esta historia probablemente si siga publicando en un periodo de tiempo corto (dos capítulos se publican rápido :D)

Así que mil disculpas porque nuevamente los hare esperar, tal vez no con esta historia pero si con las demás, hare lo posible para ponerme al corriente con los fic

**PD:** y si se preguntan "oh, entonces la escritora loca por yaoi con escusas todo el tiempo (asi me dice mi mejor amiga jajaja) como le haces para publicar este capitulo y anuncio si ya no dispones de electroomesticos (Todo de hecho XD).

Pues la respuesta es que estoy en la casa de mi prima acaparando su lap jajajaj ! oh si soy malvada muahahahah ! :D (todo por ver, leer y escribir yaoi)

bueno eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer mis tragedias :S. en fin, espero le haya gustado el capitulo y que lo hayan disfrutado. ahora si me despido Ciao Ciao ~~!


	6. preparativos

**Capitulo 6**

**Preparativos**

* * *

**Deidara POV**

Celos... son celos?, no yo no estoy celoso...estaba molesto, no... estoy molesto!

Kisame Hoshigaki, quien demonios se cree el para llegar sin avisar a la casa de MI novio y pedirle que si lo deja quedarse a dormir un tiempo indefinido !

**~~FLASH BACK~~**

_-oh, hola!- sonrió a la cámara, era un chico- esta es la residencia Uchiha, verdad?_

_-si, así es, hun- el chico rio ligeramente_

_-que bien!, soy Kisame Hoshigaki, vengo a ver a Itachi Uchiha, somos amigos de la infancia..! amigos de la infancia?_

_-oh, si, espere un momento, hun_

_-claro!- sonrió el chico_

_Voltee y vi a Itachi acomodarse la playera, para luego caminar hasta mi_

_-quien es amor?_

_-es un chico llamado Kisame Hoshigaki, te esta bus..._

_-Kisame!- grito visiblemente sorprendido, apartándose de mi sin decirme nada , lo vi ir a la entrada de su casa dejándome aquí solo, espere unos 20 o 30 minutos hasta que regreso acompañado de ese grandulón con piel tan blanca que lucia azulada, con ojos chicos y de un tono ámbar y su característica sonrisa risueña. Lo odio !_

_-hey, entonces no crees que haya problema?- dijo Kisame_

_-no claro que no, aquí siempre eres bienvenido- sonrió Itachi_

_-uhmm- carraspeé llamando su atención_

_-oh cierto... Kisame, el es Deidara, Deidara el es Kisame, su familia me crio a mi y a sasuke cuando ocurrió lo del asesinato. Kisame es como otro hermano para mi_

_-oh mucho gusto Deidara, he escuchado mucho de ti_

_-me gustaría decirlo mismo ,hun- Kisame me miro de reojo y luego miro a Itachi_

_-me siento ofendido Itachi, que acaso nunca hablaste de mi?- se quejo_

_-no estoy seguro si te mencioné, perdona_

_Un momento, Itachi se esta disculpando!, oh dios mío!, quien demonios es ese tipo?, como pudo hacer que Itachi estuviera tan fuera de lugar?, con solo unos segundo de estar aquí y ya no puedo reconocer a mi Itachi!_

_-bueno, sígueme Kisame, te enseñare donde estará tu habitación_

_-claro!- Itachi se alejo para que luego Kisame me volteara a ver y me sonriera_

**~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~**

Itachi me a ignorado completamente desde que ese hombre llego, pase solo dos malditos días ahí con Itachi para sufrir su indiferencia a un nivel insoportable, lo único que el asía era hablar de Kisame. Kisame esto, Kisame aquello... estoy arto!

Me fui de su casa y decidí estar en mi departamento, solo !  
Y esto era muy frustrante, ya ni en el instituto Itachi me asía caso, esto me abruma, no he visto a mi Danna ya desde hace algún tiempo y ahora me encuentro sin el reconfortante calor que Itachi me daba con su románticas palabras

Me tire boca abajo a mi cama, cerré los ojos, quiero olvidar todo, olvidar a Itachi, olvidar a Kisame, olvidar mi dolor, mis celos, mi frustración...

_"solo quiero estar con Sasori no Danna en este momento, como nuestros primeros meses juntos"_

En esa época yo solo era un chico de 15 años que se había enamorado de un hombre de 20 años

**~~FLASH BACK~~**

_-apártense ,hun!- grite mientras corría por las calles_

_-Sempai, espere a Tobi!_

_-joder rubia, ni siquiera hacemos todo este ejercicio en la escuela!- grito Hidan reí divertido mientras veía como dejaba a mis mejores amigos atrás, realmente ellos no eran muy atléticos_

_-vamos tortugas jamás me van a alc... uhmm- mi carrera fue abruptamente detenida cuando choque contra alguien- hay, hay , hun- me queje al ver que me hallaba en el suelo al igual que el idiota que se había puesto en mi camino- hey !, fíjate por donde vas, hun !_

_-uhmmm...- vi que el chico se incorporo para luego sacudir su ropa- lo siento no me fije por donde iba, estaba distraído- vi como tendió su mano hasta mi_

_Dude un instante y luego tome su mano impulsándome, para así incorporarme_

_-nuevamente pido disculpas , soy Akasuna no Sasori- abrí los ojos como platos_

_-Sasori, el escorpión de la arena roja, hun!- afirme al reconocerlo, el cabello rojo y alborotado, piel tersa y pálida, ojos granes y de color gris, de estatura promedio y muy apuesto- oh soy gran admirador de tus obras de arte, yo igual soy artista, bueno lo voy a ser, una vez que termine mis estudios, hun- dije atropelladamente_

_-oh, ya veo, me alegra ver que los jóvenes de ahora se interesan por el arte, en lo personal eso es muy gratificante, mas si se trata de chicos tan encantadores como tu- mis mejillas ardieron al ver su seductora sonrisa que el me dedicaba junto a esas palabras tan comprometedoras_

_-uhmm, gracias, hun- susurre, lo vi sonreír para luego mirar el reloj de su muñeca_

_-bueno , es hora de retirarme- asentí hipnotizado por su deslumbrante apariencia- oh, por cierto...- vi como volteo a ver me intensamente- cual es tu nombre?_

_-d.. de.. eidara... Iwagakure no Deidara, hun- susurre_

_-bien, D-e-i-d-a-ra- pronuncio mi nombre con suavidad asiéndome estremecer- fue un placer conocerte, toma aquí esta mi tarjeta, estaré esperando tu llamada- tome la tarjeta que extendió hasta mi sonrojado_

_-si, claro, hun_

_... ..._

_Tres días después le llame, solo porque Hidan lo encontraba divertido y por una apuesta estúpida. El, Sasori contesto a mi llamada y quedamos de vernos en un restaurante muy lujoso para cenar y conocernos a si mejor_

_Me había arreglado lo mejor posible, recogí todo mi cabello en una cola de caballo, había delineado mis ojos , me había puesto una playera blanca junto a una corbata azul marino, unos jeans negros y unos vans azul marino_

_A mi manera de verme, lucia muy atractivo para la velada, Tobi me hizo el favor de llevarme al restaurante de ricos, para así luego marcharse. Yo entre al lujoso establecimiento y me acerqué al mostrador_

_-tiene reserva?- pregunto con arrogancia, examinándome de pies a cabeza el hombre que atendía_

_-uhmm, vengo con el señor Akasuna- el hombre abrió los ojos como platos y asintió con torpeza_

_-oh, disculpe mi descortesía, por favor sígame lo guiare a su mesa- asentí mientras lo seguía, pasando mesa por mesa, rodeado de gente con mucho dinero, solo hasta que vi delante de mi a un pelirrojo muy sexy- aquí estamos joven_

_-gracias, hun- susurre, vi como el pelirrojo extendió su mano señalándome cortésmente la otra silla frente a el_

_-toma asiento Deidara- me senté frente a el y tome a carta que estaba en la mesa_

_-gracias por invitarme a un lugar como este, hun- dije sin verlo a los ojos_

_-no es nada, solo quería pasar un rato mas con el chico que me ha robado el corazón- alce mi rostro de golpe sonrojado_

_-que... que ha dicho, hun?- dije sorprendido_

_-me gustas- dijo sin rodeos_

_-pero si ni siquiera te conozco, demonios no se nada de ti mas que las cosas que llegue a leer en Wikipedia y déjame decirte que ni siquiera han actualizado tu biografía, hun!_

_-je , aparte de lindo, eres gracioso- dijo viéndome intensamente, me asustaba de alguna manera, sus ojos tenían esa mirada fría, juguetona, triste y arrogante, me sentía ahogar de tan solo sostener su mirada, tan profunda y tan llena e secretos_

_-no me digas lindo, soy un chico y ese termino ni siquiera nos queda, hun!- me queje, me molesta su arrogancia_

_-de acuerdo- asintió con calma sin dejar de sonreírme- solo apréndete algo joven Iwa, una vez que me gusta algo o alguien le será difícil deshacerse de mi, al final caerás ante mi y me amaras como yo a ti_

**~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~**

Era joven muy joven, todo acerca de Sasori me asustaba y me atraía. Que ciertas fueron su palabras aquel día, poco a poco me fui abriendo a Sasori, deje de ser tan precavido y empecé a disfrutar mis momentos con el. Nuestras salidas a los parques, idas al cine, cenas, almuerzos, compras, mas y mas citas

Creo que todo cambio el día que me entregue en cuerpo y alma a Sasori

Todavía me pregunto si fue mi culpa a ese repentino cambio, sus piropos desaparecieron y fueron remplazados por burlas y sarcasmos, sus besos gentiles fueron remplazados por unos besos fríos, su empalagosa presencia se cambio por una muy distante, sus sutiles caricias fueron remplazadas por unas rudas y crueles

Había descubierto una parte de Sasori que nadie mas conocía, el no era alguien totalmente sumiso y amoroso; yo sabia quien era el realmente, había visto su lado mas obscuro justo después de que me entregue a el. Pero al darme cuenta que solo yo conocía ese lado de Sasori, me di cuenta que era afortunado  
Sasori me gustaba aun mas al descubrir como el era realmente. Todo estaría bien si ELLA no estuviera en mi camino, si tan solo ella nunca hubiera conocido a Sasori tal vez nunca hubiera descubierto el lado mas sombrío de mi Danna

**~~FLASH BACK~~**

_La habitación de el hotel olía a sexo. Acababa de perder mi virginidad entregándosela a el hombre mas perfecto del mundo, a mi Sasori Todo era perfecto, estaba descansando junto a mi Danna, pensando en el futuro. Ahora que éramos solo uno y que sabíamos que nos amábamos podíamos seguir dando mas pasos a la relación_

_Ya me puedo imaginar saliendo en las noticias , siendo abrazado por Sasori, mientras el le dice a todo el mundo que me ama !, puedo verlo visitarme en la universidad, puedo vernos hacer el amor infinitas veces... estoy seguro que hasta podríamos llegar a casarnos... las flores, las campanas, el pastel... nuestra boda, si nuestra boda seria tan grande !_

_Le pediría que compre una casa en una colina , rodeados de la naturaleza, solo el y yo, por el resto de nuestras vidas amándonos hasta que la muerte nos separe..._

_Sentí como Sasori me empujo , asiendo que terminara al otro lado de la cama, lo mire confundido_

_-debo irme, mocoso_

_-mocoso, hun?, donde esta el... "amor", "cariño", "mi osito", "mi corazón", "mi Dei", hun?- pregunte juguetón_

_-tsk, eres un mocoso y punto, fin de la discusión- fruncí el seño indignado_

_-... porque nos vamos?, todavía estoy cansado y mi cadera me esta matando, hun!- bostecé abrazando las cobijas a mi cuerpo mientras veía como Sasori se incorporaba de la cama, dejándome ver su cuerpo desnudo_

_Me sonroje, el era simplemente perfecto_

_-que estas sordo o que? -me sorprendí ante la rudeza con la que me hablo_

_-dije , debo irme, yo, no nosotros, entendido?- senti un dolor en mi pecho, un dolor que jamás había sentido antes, como si me hubieran apuñadado y al mismo tiempo el aire se escapara de mis pulmones_

_-me vas a dejar aquí, hun!- grite asustado_

_-si..._

_-pero, acabamos de hacer el amor! no es de novios dejar a tu pareja abandonado después de una experiencia tan romántica, no me vas a dejar aquí Sasori, hun- grite lo ultimo intentando hacer entrar en razón a mi Danna_

_-no me hables en ese tono, mocoso!- me grito, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado saliendo ... me grito lo vi terminarse de vestir_

_-porque...- susurre sintiendo que las lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos_

_-...uhhgg...- suspiro visiblemente irritado- mira Deidara, seré sincero contigo, debo irme porque me esperan en casa_

_-ohhh, llámale a tu abuela y dile que no llegaras hasta mañana, hun- sabia que los padres de Sasori estaban muertas gracias a su biografía en Wikipedia_

_-no lo estas entendiendo, mocoso- dijo molesto- yo estoy casado_

_-...-_

_-casado..., casado, casado, casado?, Sasori, mi Sasori... el hombre al que le he entregado todo de mi esta... __**CASADO**__!_

_-casado...- susurre sintiendo que las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas- me acosté con un casado, hun!__- grite sin ser capas de creerlo- como pudiste hacerme esto!, te entregue todo de mi, hun... Porque nunca me lo dijiste, hun- le grite molesto, sentía rabia_

_Me ha usado..., las hermosas imágenes de un futuro prometedor que me había imaginado se desvanecieron repentinamente delante de mis ojos_

_Sasori se acerco a mi_

_**~Plas~ !**_

_El cuarto se lleno de ese horrendo ruido, sentí un terrible ardor y dolor en mi mejilla, mi rostro estaba girado levemente, mi mano se alzo temblorosa y la coloque en mi mejilla_

_Sasori me ha pegado..._

_-no tienes permitido hablarme de esta manera, mocoso inútil- sus palabras fueron como dagas para mi- ahora escúchame- me tomo del mentón con rudeza asiendo que gimiera de dolor_

_-eres mío, me perteneces, tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu corazón son míos, porque nos amamos verdad?_

_me ama? me ama?... no... o... si el me ama!, el me sigue amando me lo esta diciendo en este momento_

_-si, hun_

_-entonces yo soy tuyo y tu eres mío, no importa si estoy casado, tu eres el único para mi, de acuerdo?- asentí en silencio viéndolo a los ojos- ahora escúchame, no le digas a nadie de lo que hemos hecho, todavía eres un menor de edad, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad te aseguro que dejare todo atrás para estar contigo_

_-si, no le diré a nadie, hun- me acerco con brusquedad a el, beso mis labios secamente para luego dar media vuelta e ir a la salida_

_-dejare pagado lo del cuarto de este motel, será mejor que duermas y te vayas de aquí mañana por la tarde- asentí- mocoso..._

_-si Danna, hun?- susurre aun aturdido por todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos segundos_

_-te quiero aquí a las 8 de la noche el viernes próximo, no faltes y se puntual- dijo fríamente  
-si Danna... _

**~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~**

Suspire frustrado mientras daba vueltas en mi cama, repentinamente me sentí mareado, me levente de golpe y fui tambaleante a mi baño, donde me apoye del lavabo y me mire en el espejo, hace cuanto que evito mirarme en los espejos?

Mi piel lucia pálida pero había una perceptible capa de sudor sobre esta, mi cabello se veía maltratado, aun aunque he intentado cuidarlo, mis labios lucían pálidos y resecos, mis ojos estaban hinchados y tenia unas pronunciadas ojeras

Me incline contra el lavabo al sentir un espasmo desde mi estomago a mi garganta, sin mas vomite contra el lavabo, hice lo posible para proteger mi cabello en el acto, cuando termine limpie el lavabo , luego me lave las manos y la boca. Volví a verme en el espejo

_ -No he comido bien en estos días, tal vez ese es el problema- _pensé mientras guiaba mi mano a mi garganta, el escozor que sentía era muy molesto

Le deje de tomar importancia, salí del baño sintiendo mi cuerpo débil, fui nuevamente a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama arropándome con las cobijas

-Danna... realmente quisiera estar en sus brazos en este momento, no importa nada verdad?, solo tu y yo...- susurre sonriendo ligeramente, aun sin abrir los ojos -Danna... lo amo mas que a nada

Susurre justo antes de caer dormido

* * *

Escuche ruido a mi alrededor y repentinamente la luz del sol golpeo mi rostro, instintivamente tome las cobijas y las subí a mi cara soltando un gemido de reproche

Esta escena me era tan familiar, como cuando era niño y mi padre se divertía abriendo las cortinas dejando que el mismo sol fuera mi despertador... que recuerdos

Un momento... las cortinas?, si yo vivo solo! Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorpore en alerta, mire a todos lados para ver una figura ... no dos figuras a cada lado de mi cama

-que...- fui silenciado mientras las dos figuras saltaban sobre mi aplastándome sobre la cama

-Feliz cumpleaños semapi!

-Muere jodida rubia! - y escuche la estruendosa risa de Hidan

-gra...gracias, pero me están aplastando, hunn aggg- me quede notando que Tobi estaba sobre mi cuerpo de manera horizontal, dando su cabeza a mi derecha , mientras la cabeza de Hidan daba a la izquierda, el igual estaba sobre mi de manera horizontal

Ambos rieron para después levantarse y me sonrieron ampliamente, ambos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo de una manera atropellada logrando que no les entendiera nada. Mientras ellos seguían hablando vi el reloj de mi buro, eran las 12 de la tarde!

-cuanto tiempo llevan aquí ,hun?- pregunte confundido

-Tobi llego desde las 3 de la mañana!- le mire sorprendido

-yo no estoy loco, yo llegue a las 10 y el estúpido de Tobi me recibió con un delicioso almuerzo!- se empezó a carcajear Hidan

-era de Sempai!- chillo Tobi

-entonces porque no se lo habías dado ehhh?

-porque sempai estaba dormido!, Tobi no quería despertar a Deidara sempai , porque Tobi es un buen chico!

- sonreí ante la tonta pelea de mis amigos

-uhmm, Itachi... no esta aquí ,hun?- mis amigos se terminaron callando repentinamente, yo les había contado todo, ellos sabían todo lo que había asado con Kisame e Itachi

-no, esa estúpida comadreja no a dado ni luces de su existencia- bufo Hidan

-ni una llamada ,hun?

-no sempai...- susurro Tobi

-y... Sasori, hun? - por primera vez no tenia miedo de escuchar la respuesta

-tampoco... sempai esta bien?

_-porque no me sorprende?, de Sasori me lo esperaba, pero de Itachi no. Espera... enserio pensé eso de mi Danna?, yo... enserio pensé que mi Danna olvidaría mi cumpleaños?... no, no, no el jamás lo olvidaría... o si?_

-estoy bien- les sonreí, me incorpore de la cama y me estire soltando un gran bostezo- bien y mi pastel, hun?

-todavía no sempai, primero el desayuno- asentí siendo empujado por Hidan hasta mi comedor

Donde me di cuenta que la casa había sido adornada, había globos en el techo de mi sala, habían movido mis muebles para poner un equipo estéreo , habían instalado un escenario muy pequeño con dos micrófonos con sus bases sobre este, habían movido mi pantalla y la colocaron en la pared detrás del escenario, pusieron mesas donde había bocadillos y sodas

-que le han hecho a mi casa, hun?, donde están mis muebles?- grite sorprendido

-calma sempai, todos los acomodamos en tu sótano

-que?

-cállate rubia, mira que nos tomamos la molestia de arreglar, ahora ven y traga!- bufe siguiendo a Hidan, mi cocina había sido adaptada a una especie de bufet

-ustedes regresaran todo a su lugar verdad, hun?- dije divertido

-no- dijeron al mismo tiempo, suspire resignado sentándome en una silla frente a una de las mesas del bufet,

Tobi puso en frente de mi un plato lleno de delicias  
_me muero de hambre!- _sin pensarlo mas empecé a devorar todo lo que había en el plato

-y bien, que tienen planeado, hun?-dije con comida en la boca, sin tomar mucha importancia a los modales

-estamos planeando nuestra cuartada- dijo Tobi sin sonreír

-que, hun?- dije confundido

-el viernes te fuiste temprano de la escuela, yo salí mas tarde por un puto castigo, cuando iba por la dirección , escuche algo... interesante- dijo Hidan serio

-...-aguarde en silencio

-estaban pidiendo permiso para investigar a toda y todo rubio en la escuela , de 17 a 19 años, con ojos azules y de estatura promedio- abrí los ojos como platos

-no me digas que...

-si, Kankuro fue al instituto, le dijo al director que encontró pistas en los sedimentos de la mansión de la puta de su hermana, y dice que encontró en una prenda quemada con el escudo de el instituto, cree que el culpable del asesinato esta en la escuela

-el escudo..., yo no llevaba nada de el instituto, hun!- grite alterado

-tobi lo siente, tobi asfixio a un hombre malo con una playera deportiva que la escuela- susurro tobi

-demonios...- bufe molesto

-calma rubia, estuve investigando y se donde esta quedándose a vivir el idiota de Kankuro, no esta muy lejos de el centro, es un pequeño departamento, pero esta muy custodiado el imbécil

-tenemos que matarlo, hun- dije alterado

-ya lo se, el estúpido de Tobi planeo algo jodidamente interesante- dijo Hidan emocionado

-Tobi invito a todos los que pudo a la fiesta de hoy en la noche- dijo Tobi con calma pero sin dejar de sonreír- mientras los estudiantes aseguren vernos en la fiesta no podrán culparnos del asesinato- aclaro

-como lo mataremos?

-kankuro, esta viviendo en la pequeña casa de su hermano menor, Gaara, el niño tiene clases de yoga de 7 a nueve de la noche, Kankuro siempre va a recogerlo, así que mientras el va por su hermano, nosotros implantaremos una bomba a control remoto y cuando estén por la carretera los haremos explotar- sonrió

-esa idea...

-si, la saco de una película- dijo Hidan sonriente- pero admite que es buena

-tienen ya la bomba, hun?

-no, pero tu puedes hacerla- me señalo hidan

-en tan poco tiempo!-grite

-calma Deidara sempai, ya tenemos todo para la bomba- dijo tobi como el buen chico que es- sempai se quedara en la fiesta, mientras Hidan-san y Tobi van a deshacerse del chico malo

-pero yo quiero matarlo!  
-lo harás, con tu bomba, nosotros solo la instalaremos, tu la activaras desde aquí en tu casa

-ya veo, hay ningún margen de error verdad?- pregunte preocupado

-no, ya tenemos todo planeado, el trasporte, las mascara... ya sabes para cubrir nuestra identidad por si llegan a vernos testigos, tenemos armas , la coartada y solo falta tu parte, arma la bomba

-de acuerdo, traigan el material, nos queda muy poco tiempo, hun

-yo voy por las cosas, están en mi carro- dijo Hidan saliendo de la cocina

-Tobi seguirá arreglando la casa para la fiesta!- grito empezando a brincar por la cocina, lo vi sonreírme , le sonreí de igual manera, nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que sentí un espasmo en mi estomago, la sonrisa de tobi desapareció en el momento que me levante corriendo al baño junto a las escales de mi casa, abrí la puerta de golpe y me tire de rodillas junto al lavabo inmediatamente sentí como devolví mi almuerzo

-sempai!- escuche a Tobi en la entrada del baño

-no... quédate ahí..., hun- gimotee intentando que Tobi no entrara al baño, pero fue inútil, se acerco a mi y lo sentí tomar mi cabello, ayudándome a que no se ensuciara y también deslizaba su mano por mi espalda dándome unas suaves caricias- vete...

-no sempai- susurro tobi, deje de verlo al momento que otro espasmo me hizo estremecer y nuevamente devolví todo mi almuerzo, jadee por el incomodo escozor que sentía en la boca de mi estomago y en mi garganta- semapi?

Jale la palanca del baño, mientras Tobi, ponía sus manos debajo de mis brazos y me ayudaba a incorporarme, inmediatamente después de eso, me lave los dientes

-sempai?- volví a escuchar a Tobi

-estoy bien, creo que comí muy rápido, hun- le sonreí con calma

-esta seguro sempai?, Tobi puede prepararle un te ante la idea de meter algo a mi estomago hacia que quisiera vomitar nuevamente

-no... tal vez mas al rato, hun- le sonreí intentando relajarlo, salimos del baño en silencio, me senté en un de los sofás que dijeron acomodados en mi sala para después ver a Tobi parado a unos metros de mi examinándome de pies a cabeza, para mi suerte Hidan entro a mi casa con una caja llena de lo que suponía era material para la bomba

-Hey Tobi, ve afuera a terminar de preparar las cosas que faltan!- grito Hidan tirando la caja delante de mi

-Hidan-san... puede venir con Tobi?- Hidan bufo pero asintió

-bien!- espeto molesto- tu rubia, ponte a trabajar!- le mire con arrogancia

-lo hare cuando lo crea conveniente, idiota, hun!- me fulmino con la mirada mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía a Tobi a mi patio trasero

-puff... bueno manos a la obra, hun!- me tire junto a la caja mirando su contenido- creo que se me a ocurrido una muy buena idea!

**Sasori POV**

Deslice mi mano sobre mi rostro con frustración. Ya estaba arto, había llegado a mi limite

-Sasori...- mire de reojo a mi esposa que estaba llorando delante mío, mientras su entrometida "amiga" la acompañaba- por favor piénsalo bien, solo has mal entendido las cosas

-ya dejaste claro todo, Sakura- dije intentando hacer que ella notara lo molesto que estaba, pero sin que lucieran tan desesperado- un amigo mío llegara en unos momentos para hacer todo oficial

-pero Sasori... que es lo que planeas- susurro temerosa

-quiero el divorció, Sakura

.

..

...

* * *

NT: Hola lectores!

En primer, espero hayan pasado una linda navidad y les deseo un prospero año nuevo!. Al fin tengo con que escribir los fics! wiii intentare ahora si no atrasarme xD

Muchas gracias por los comentarios de el capitulo anterior, los favoritos y los seguidores. me hacen muy feliz ^^, bueno espero le guste este capitulo es un... relleno por así decirlo jajaja, pero tiene cosas importantes, recuerdos, y dato importantes para capítulos futuros ^^

PD: disculpen mis faltas de ortografía

PD2: dejen sus opiniones o criticas chic s, esos son mi fuente de inspiración y bases para mejorar

Bueno sin mas que decir, les deseo un buen dia! Ciou Ciou~~

**27-12-12 (6:22 am)**


	7. Amor Lúdico

**Capitulo 7**

**Amor Lúdico**

_Otro estilo es el lúdico, en el cual los participantes juegan al amor diseñando una estrategia y evitando el compromiso.  
Estos amantes no se vinculan mucho a su pareja ni sienten celos, ven el amor como algo divertido y emocionante y como una serie de retos, y no se implican a largo plazo por considerarlo aburrido o formal.  
El juego puede implicar varias relaciones a la vez._

* * *

**Sasori POV**

-imbécil, avisa con tiempo- me queje contra el celular

-lo siento pero estos tipos vinieron a interrumpir y…

-llámame más tarde- termine la llamada volteando a ver a Sakura- ven mañana y si tienes suerte te atenderé- le dije con frialdad

-pero.. soy tu esposa, a donde crees que me iré?

-con tu amante por supuesto- dije indiferente

-no se de lo que me estás hablando- dijo ofendida, suspire con frustración

-Sakura, basta ya, estoy casado de este ridículo juego, sé muy bien desde hace algún tiempo que estas con otro hombre, Lee? Ese es su nombre no? Y no, no estoy celoso, lo nuestro termino hace muchos años. Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, así que váyanse

-Sasori déjame explicarte…

-te dije que no me interesa, ahora largo ¡!- grite, golpeando la mesa, ella tuvo la reacción que había esperado, se asustó y se levantó corriendo junto a su amiga

Sonreí complacido, me recargue bien en mi asiento y medite un instante

-si, no he tenido de buen sexo en un tiempo, le llamare a… - medite un instante mientras miraba mi celular- que quiero esta vez?- m pregunte divertido- un chico o una chica?

Hice girar mi silla en círculos mientras pensaba

-hoy quiero a una chica, le llamare a esa atractiva camarera de el otro día- dije empezando a buscar su número entre mi lista de contacto- otra hermosa dama para mi colección

**Deidara POV**

-hey gracias , hun ¡!- dije recibiendo el regalo que me daban, abrace a la chica mientras iba una de las mesas y ponía el regalo

Mire mi alrededor sonriendo triunfante, Tobi y Hidan estaban hablando con vareas personas, al parecer todo iba de acuerdo al plan

-hey, Dei- me gire viendo a otra chica, le sonreí gentilmente- yo… bueno, quieres bailar?

Asentí tomándola de la mano

-oh mi bella musa, permítame hacer que su velada sea inolvidable, hun- dije con delicadeza y elegancia

La chica que sonrojo y rio nerviosamente, la acerque a mi cuerpo y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, de reojo vi como Hidan salía por la puerta de enfrente dedicándome una rápida mirada

" _ya era hora_"

Unos minutos después vi a Tobi salir también , ahora era mi turno de estar al tanto para activar la bomba. Deje de bailar con la chica para ir a conversa con unos compañeros de clase

-hey, no he visto a Itachi- kun, va a venir?- dijo una de las chicas ilusionadas

-no lo se, hun- dije sinceramente

-están peleados?, creí que eran grandes amigos- dijo otra mientras vareas chicas me rodeaban, reí torpemente fingiendo ignorancia

_"yo también creía eso"_

-je, no pero de que hablan, hun… Itachi probablemente tuvo otros asuntos que arreglar- dije con calma, las chicas afirmaron y reían tontamente

-si me disculpan iré por algo de vodka, gustan, hun?

-no gracias

-no, Dei- kun

-oh eres tan amable!- grito otra

-Puedo tomar de tu copa?- dijo una esperanzada

-por supuesto, hun- las vi gritar a todas

"_mujeres…"-_ pensé indiferente mientras miraba la hora en mi celular " _Itachi… Sasori… ya se han olvidado de mi_?"

.

.

**Sasori POV**

-llegas tarde- dije molesto mientras Kakuzu tomaba asiento delante mío

-si, hombre hubieras visto a Sasori, no paraba de quejarse- hablo Pain frustrado

-si , solo se quejaba , **me dieron ganas de golpearlo**- hablo Zetsu a mi izquierda- lo siento- se disculpo

-no importa- dije indiferente

-perdón, pero no me dejaban salir hasta que me interrogaran totalmente- bufo Kakuzu

-interrogaron?- dijo Pain molesto- de que?

-vareas de mis amantes han estado muriendo misteriosamente, así que me han asociado con los asesinatos- dijo molesto

-te tienen vigilado verdad?, **ja ¡! iras a la carcel tacaño** ¡!- se burlo al ultimo la segunda personalidad de Zetsu

Pain es un hombre jefe de una gran corporación, llamada Akatsuki, Pain es mi amigo desde la primaria él tiene 25 años, es alto, tan blanco como la misma nieve, de ojos grises, de cabello anaranjado y alborotado y por supuesto lo que más lo hacía destacar era su obsesión por los píercings , el está repleto de ellos

Kakuzu es el mas altos entre nosotros, es moreno, tiene una extraña afición por los tatuajes, sus ojos son de un verde bosque, su cabello es casi negro y le llega hasta los hombros, pero normalmente se peina ocultando el largo real de su cabello. A Kakuzu lo conocí en una fiesta que organizo Pain a su 18 años, Kakuzu actualmente tiene 26 años

Zetsu es un científico especializado en la botánica, es alto, pálido, gusta en pintarse el cabello de verde, sus ojos son de un tono ámbar, es igual alto y lo conocí en la universidad, Zetsu tiene 24 años

-no es gracioso- dijo abrumado Kakuzu- estoy preocupado, a este paso terminare sin amantes

-ahora que lo mencionas, hace unos días una de mis amantes murió de una manera muy… particular- dije recordando la llamada de su familia para que fuera al funeral al cual no asistí

-uhm, hay un asesino en serie en este lugar ehh, quien lo diría- dijo Pain pensativo

-no me interesa, de hecho me ahorro el trabajo de deshacerme de ella, era tan irritante- dije molesto

-a ti todas tus parejas te parecen insoportables después de que te cuestas con ellas- dijo Pain divertido

-recuerda que también a salido con chicos **, pedófilo** ¡!- mire a Zetsu molesto mientras el se llevaba una mano a la boca- lo siento..- se disculpo por segunda vez

-ja,! Cierto, Hey ya no nos has contado de ese niño- dijo Kakuzu

-Si no mal recuerdo Sasori no es el único pedófilo en esta mesa, Kakuzu- dijo Pain mirándonos con superioridad

-ja, ese idiota ¡! Es un masoquista, lo único que quiere de mi es lo que este en mis pantalones, sus constantes berrinche me fastidian, Kakuzu ya no nos vemos, Kakuzu salgamos a este lago, ya no me quieres, me estas engañando con otra?. Joder, nunca se calla- se quejo mi amigo molesto

-y tu Sasori?, dijo Pain tranquilo

-Hace años que esa relación me aburre, ya no hay retos, inclusive mis conversaciones con el son aburridas, lo único que escucho son sus reclamos de que quiere hacer mas formal la relación. Aunque, el sexo es lo único bueno, es joven y sus hormonas andas muy agitadas- dije indiferente

-porque no lo dejas si tanto te molestan sus reclamos?- dijo Pain mirándome atentamente

-porque estoy esperando a verlo romperse- les sonreí a mis amigos- deseo ver como suplica y viene llorando a mi buscando mi "amor"- me burle asiendo que mis amigos rieran- es tan patético, imagínenlo un chico de 17 años implorándome de rodillas diciéndome que es capaz de hacer todo por mi

-ja, eso seria muy divertido- aseguro Kakuzu

-cuando termines con el que aras?- dijo Zetsu

-simple, buscare a otro chico, no ha sido el único chico que ha estado en mi vida- puntualice

-pero el fue el primer hombre con el que te acostaste

-de qué lado estas?, de nuestro o del patético mocoso?- gruñí molesto ante su actitud

-Ehh, el de ustedes claro- dijo Zetsu- **pero por lo menos yo si tengo corazón**- se llevo la mano a la boca y gruño- lo siento no quise decir lo ultimo, **si lo quisiste decir ¡!, **que no ¡!,**que si ¡!** …

Gruñí al ver a Zetsu iniciar una pelea con el mismo

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y suspire

-me tengo que ir, mi cita me espera- me levante de la mesa- los veo luego

-diviértete Sasori- dijo Pain

-no desparrames tu genes por el mundo!- dijo Kakuzu mientras se reía con Pain, sonreí ligeramente mientras salía del restaurante

**.**

**Deidara POV**

Tenía a una chica en mis piernas sentada, ella reía y besaba mi mejilla como si nada, mientras junto a mi estaba otra chica totalmente ebria, abrazada a mi

Mi celular sonó y lo atendí de inmediato

-hola, hun- me aparte de las chicas con cuidado

-Rubia estamos afuera del carro- escuche el susurro de Hidan

-bien, ahora ábranlo

-estamos en eso, Tobi… no hagas tanto ruido

-perdón Hidan-san- escuche la voz al otro lado del teléfono, el ruido de una puerta al abrirse sonó asiendo que mi corazón latiera como loco

-ponga la bomba debajo del asiento del conducto, presiona el botón verde, cuando tu me des la señal yo activo la… - mire a mi alrededor- bomba, hun- susurre

-entendió, listo!- escuche la puerta cerrar y las respiración de Hidan mientras corrían, el sonido de otras puertas abrirse sonó- bien , solo debemos esperar

-si

-Deidara!, ven hombre!- dijo uno de mis compañeros de clases

-chicos debo colgar, envíenme el mensaje cuando sea hora, cuando me envíes el mensaje salgan de ahí lo antes posible

-joder ya lo se!- grito Hidan, corte la llamada y fui con mis amigos

-que sucede, hun?

Así paso media hora, entre bailes, charlas, botanas, solo hasta que mi celular vibro, lo tome y leí el mensaje

-acábalos!- guarde mi celular y saque de el otro bolsillo de mi pantalón un pequeño dispositivo rectangular y plano, presione el botón rojo y sonreí mientras entraba al baño

Había programado la bomba con un sencillo sistema que reaccionaba a mi voz, solo tenia que decir "la palabra mágica" y kankuro desaparecería en las llamas de mi odio , quedando solo las cenizas

-hola, kankuro… lamento que no nos hallamos conocido cara a cara, hun- dije hablándole al dispositivo, yo estaba muy seguro que en el auto se escuchaba mi voz en ese instante- adivina que, yo fui el primero en encontrarte, dile a dios a tu vida…- vi como el botón de mi dispositivo empezaba a parpadear una y otra vez, sonreí mientras me aclaraba la garanta- Katsu ¡!

Vi la luz titilante del botón rojo cambio a verde y en ese momento supe que había matado al hombre que había sido un dolor de cabeza

Me empecé a reír ante la agradable sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, me estremecí de puro éxtasis, esta emoción era increíble, me sentía poderoso , útil, … todo problema, dolor, angustia, desesperación, todo se desvaneció en una nube delante de mis ojos mientras me estremecía una y otra vez

La sensación de saber que has matado al causante de tus males era tan satisfactorio

Itachi… que se sentirá arrebatarte la vida?, podre hacerte sentir el mismo dolor que siento por tu abandono i? o sufrirás mas si mato delante de ti a ese amigo tuyo, a Kisame o a tu hermano Sasuke?

Sasori… yo, todavía no se que pensar de ti

:::…

* * *

_**Dos horas después**_

Estaba en mi habitación había todavía algunos invitados que estaba siendo atendidos por Hidan y Tobi, yo me retire por lo extrañamente cansado que me hallaba, abrace la almohada a mi pecho mientras miraba mi celular entre mis manos

Mi puerta se abrió dejando entrar un pequeño rayo de luz artificial, mire a esa dirección y vi a Tobi entrar a mi cuarto para después cerrar la puerta detrás suyo

-Se fueron lo invitados Sempai- sonrió Tobi- Hidan san se durmió en el suelo del baño- reí ligeramente asintiendo, Tobi se quedó parado en medio de la habitación

-ellos… no me llamaron, hun- susurre angustiado

-….- Tobi avanzo hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a mi

-no se que hice mal!, lo he hecho todo, hago lo posible para que la relación funciones pero siempre sale algo mal, crees que no les atraiga físicamente, hun?

-eh… Sempai? Porque le pregunto eso a Tobi?

-no tengo a nadie mas , tu eres el único que me escucha, aparte de Hidan… bueno no estoy seguro si realmente me escuche, hun

-gracias Sempai…. Bueno Tobi piensa que Sempai es muy atractivo- susurro lo ultimo

-gracias… pero no se, tal vez necesite un cambio de imagen, y humm- suspire derrotado- no sé qué hacer, hun

-Sempai, si ellos no te aceptan como eres entonces ellos no te merecen- sonreí ante eso

-gracias Tobi, hun- lo mire de reojo el me sonreía cálidamente- gracias por estar conmigo cuando mas lo necesito, hun

-Tobi es un buen chico, Deidara Sempai, Tobi siempre estará ahí para su Sempai

-lo se, hun…- cerré los ojos sintiéndome adormilado

-Tobi se va, Tobi puede quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de invitados?

-si, hun…- susurre sin abrir los ojos, escuche el chillido de los resortes de mi cama después de que Tobi se levanto, al igual que sus suaves pasos hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió

-espera…- abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama- no te vayas…- Tobi me miro absorto en el marco de la puerta- quédate conmigo… quédate a dormir conmigo, por favor, hun- susurre mientras sentía mis mejillas arde

-Sempai…- susurro visiblemente sorprendido, desvié la mirada, la puerta se cerró y alce el rostro, Tobi venia de regreso a la cama, sonreí apenado mientras veía como Tobi movía las cobijas y se recostaba junto a mi, de costado mirándome- Tobi siempre estará aquí para su Sempai- susurro

Sentí como me sonrojaba y a la vez creaba un hueco en mi pecho, quiera que eso me lo dijera Sasori o Itachi

Me moví solo hasta recostarme junto a Tobi, enterré mi rostro en su pecho e inmediatamente sentí sus brazos envolverme atrayéndome mas a el

Sentía mi corazón latir locamente al igual que se destruía, porque Itachi a no me ama?, porque Sasori nunca hizo esto conmigo?, porque Itachi no me llamo? Porque Sasori no me busca?

-shhhh, no llore Sempai, Tobi esta aquí- abrí los ojos como golpe

Es cierto, estoy llorando en brazos de Tobi!

-yo…

-solo duerma Sempai, Tobi lo cuida, no se preocupe- sonreí ligeramente mientras cerraba mis ojos nuevamente, de lo cansado que estaba termine durmiendo

:::::::::….

* * *

Al siguiente día me desperté gracias a que Tobi había traído mi desayuno a la cama, Hidan estaba de mal humos por su resaca

-gracias por la comida Tobi, hun- le sonreí mientras buscaba que ropa ponerme, Tobi había subido por los platos

-no fue nada Sempai- me quite la pijama delante de el, realmente no había ningún problema desde muy jóvenes nos conocemos y siempre tuvimos esta confianza

Me puse mis jeans azul claro, solo hasta que hubo un pequeño… enorme problema!

-que demonios, hun ¡!- gruñí tomando las partes superiores del pantalón, sumí mi estómago intentando abrochar el botón

- que sucede Sempai?- lo vi acercarse a mi mirando el problema , simplemente se empezó a reír

-Hey no es gracioso!, juro que entraba en este pantalón, hun- tome aire y volví a sumir mi estómago mientras luchaba por abrochar mi pantalón

-vamos Sempai no se apene, simplemente ha subido algo de peso!

-me estás diciendo gordo, hun?- gruñí molesto

-no,- negó rápidamente

-ahg, no lo entiendo, todavía use este pantalón hace menos de un mes, hun- me lo quite el jeans y me quite la playera de mi pijama, quedando solo en mis bóxer, camine solo hasta quedar delante del espejo completo que había en mi cuarto

Me mire de pies a cabeza, gire quedando de costado mirándome en el espejo y si, efectivamente ya no tenía mi perfecto estomago plano

-no puede ser, hun- gimotee mientras me quejaba, sumía mi abdomen intentando desaparecer la pancita que ya tenia, pero era inútil de hecho hasta me dolía estar asiéndolo, gemí al sentir dolor mientras repetía la misma acción

-Sempai esta bien?

-no es nada, hun- me queje, puse mis manos sobre mi vientre y presioné volviendo a quejarme ,- creo que tendré que volver a ir al gimnasio , hun

-Sempai?- ignore a Tobi

-como no me di cuenta?- pensé girando mirando mi cuerpo en todo tipo de pose- últimamente he usado ropa que me queda algo holgada por la comodidad, hun- dije notando lo obvio, después de que Itachi y Sasori me dejaron había dejado de cuidar mi imagen en ciertos punto

-Sempai…

-qué?- voltee a verlo molesto- no ves que estoy afrontando una crisis existencial, hun?

-bueno, Tobi lo ha pensado pero no estaba seguro hasta ahora, creo que Tobi debe llevar a Sempai con el medico

-oh por favor, no exageres- bufe yendo a mi armario, tome otro pantalón uno que me quedaba algo grande y una playera blanca y me coloque unos tenis – ya me pondré en forma, hun- asegure mientras tomaba un cepillo y alaciaba mi cabello, tome una cinta que había en el suelo y recogí mi cabello en una media coleta alta acomode mi fleco y sonreí- listo ¡!

-pero Sempai…

-ya déjalo, Tobi, hun- me queje saliendo de la habitación, era hora de ponerme a acomodar los muebles en su lugar, llegue a la sala, ya había algunos muebles acomodados en su sitio , ahí vi a Hidan cambiando los canales de la televisión hasta dejarlos en las noticias

-bien manos a la obra, hun- me detuve la escuchar n tramo de las noticias

_"-ninguno de los dos hermanos sobrevivió a la explosión y por otro lado ayer unas horas después se reportó el asesinato de dos mujeres a sangre fría, estas ya son la novena y decima masacre, debido a estos asesinatos que ha habido en nuestra pacifica ciudad, policías y detectives de Konoha han venido ha resolver este caso, ya que están tratando con un asesino en serie…"_

-mataron a unas mujeres y no me dijeron, hun?- me queje

-no fuimos nosotros Sempai?- dijo Tobi viendo la televisión

-hay otro asesino aparte de nosotros, hun?- dije sorprendido

-eso parece- dijo Hidan pensativo- ahora que lo mencionas, algunas de las zorras que estaban en la lista de Kakuzu ya estaban muertas cuando yo estaba investigándolas

-quieres decir que el otro asesino está matando a las mismas mujeres que nosotros estamos cazando, hum?- pregunte

-no exactamente, ha matado a otras que no estaban en nuestra lista y se que es ese asesino por la manera en que dicen en la televisión como hallaron los cuerpos, es el mismo método con todas

-entonces está la posibilidad de que nos encontremos con el otro asesino mientras intentamos matar a una de las zorras de Kakuzu?- murmure

-así parece- dijo Hidan con calma

-parece que no solo nos tenemos que cuidar de la policía si no también del otro asesino que hay en la ciudad- dijo Tobi

- joder, que te hace pensar que ira tras nosotros?- se quejó Hidan, voltee a verlos preocupado

-simple, le estamos robando sus presas, hun

.

..

* * *

NT: hola a todos, que tal se la pasaron estas fiestas? yo bien jojojo

espero le haya gustado el capitulo, me quedo mas aburrido de lo que había planeado pero bueno se hace lo que uno puede xD

Bueno y les gusto el capitulo?, si , no porque? :D dejen sus opiniones al igual que sus sugerencias para hacer esta historia mas llamativa :D prometo que el capitulo que viene será mas largo y mas emocionante !

gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior y los que la han añadido en sus favoritos , me hacen tan feliz !

bueno eso es todo por ahora, me despido, adiós buen dia

ciou ciou ~~

14/01/13-g:53 pm


	8. La noticia

**Capitulo 8**

**La noticia**

* * *

**Deidara POV**

El resto del fin de semana logre hacer que Tobi y Hidan acomodo darán todos muebles, hoy estoy por los corredores de la escuela, se me ha hecho tarde y ahora estoy corriendo para no recibir una detención, es que me había quedado dormido más tiempo

Me faltaba poco para llegar, simplemente detuve mi carrera al divisar alguien en el corredor

-Itachi!- grite llamando su atención, él era el único en el pasillo, volteo a verme y sentí como me estremecía ante esa fría mirada, camine hasta el- hola, hun –susurre quedando cara a cara, me sentí nervioso

-ah eres tu- dijo volviendo a su mirada a su casillero- me voy se me hace tarde lo vi abrir el casillero sacar una libreta y luego cerrarlo

-qué?, espera porque me estas evitando, hun- dije tomándolo de el brazo, él no se volteo a verme

-no sé de qué hablas- su cortante voz me irrito

-no te hagas el tonto!, no me has buscado, ni siquiera fuiste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, hun- me queje

-no tengo por qué estar siempre tras de ti- me quede petrificado

-de… de que estas hablando, tu me amas- con fuerza apartasto mi brazo de el y volto a verme

Esos ojo, la manera en la que me mirabas, tan llenos de lastima, tristeza, burla superioridad… lo odie, odie ver tus ojos, odio tu manera de mirarme

-Mira, solo porque alguien te apoye después de cometer tantas estupideces no significa que te ame

-pero… tu me lo dijiste, hun- sentí como mi corazón se destruía poco a poco

- se lo que dije y me arrepiento de ello, estoy cansado de luchar por ti y no recibir nada a cambio, jamás cambiaras, seguirás estando tras ese estúpido Sasori sin darte cuenta de lo que tienes delante de ti- me miro sumamente molesto- todo este tiempo que he estado lejos de ti aprendí que era ser amado, contigo jamás hubiera conseguido mi felicidad

-Itachi..- gimotee débilmente

-déjame en paz, tu eres un convenenciero, solo me buscabas para que te consolara, buscabas el amor que Sasori no te daba, déjame decirte que ya te he superado, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar, a buscar y a molestar. Estoy harto de ti

-no… no ¡!- grite sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por mis ojos -quien te a metido esa estúpida idea a la cabeza! No entiendes todo el daño que me haces, hun? Itachi yo te amo, no puedes dejarme, tu no puedes, hun ¡!- grite asustado y desesperado

-me amas?- se empezó a reír delante de mi- dios, Deidara dime que es amor, sabes lo que es?, no verdad, tu padres te dejaron con tu abuelo después de que naciste, tu abuelo te cree una decepción y molestia, tu familia siempre te a dejado solo, tus amigos son falsos, tu novio es casado y te usa como su puta personal, dime Deidara cuando has recibido amor para saber que es..- me miro fijamente mientras yo sollozaba

-cállate!, tu no sabes nada, hun!- Grite mientras sentía un palpitante dolor en mi pecho y mi corazón

-no se?, tu me lo cuentas todo, yo veo todo, sé que no me amas, confundes tus sentimientos Deidara, tu solo eres un patético niño que ha tenido la mala suerte de nunca ser amado, me das lastima

-no… no!, para! Detente!- grite llevándome las manos a los oídos

-ves ni siquiera eres capaz de soportar algo tan simple com…- alce mi mano y le di una cachetada logrando que se callara

-solo tenias que decirme que te dejara de molestar, no tenías que tratarme de esta manera, hun- solloce luchando por no romperme delante de el- lo que me pase es mi problema, tu no eres nadie para juzgarme!..- grite mientras veía como Itachi alzaba la mano hasta su mejilla dañada mirándome estupefacto, gimotee empezando a sentirme mareado, mientras luchaba por llevar aires a mis pulmones, repentinamente esta acción me era tan difícil

-Deidara…- susurro dando un paso hasta mi yo retrocedí instintivamente

-déjame! No me toques, ya me has hecho mucho daño, estas contento con eso, hun?- grite retrocediendo mientras Itachi me miraba sorprendido , todavía intentando avanzar cerca de mi

-estas pálido te llevare a la enfer…- alzo la mano hasta mi, la aparte con un golpe y di media vuelta

-dije que me dejes!, no quiero volver a verte, hun!- grite echándome a correr por los pasillos del instituto

Me dolía , como Itachi podía decirme esas cosas?, porque me hace daño? Porque ya no me ama!, jadee mientras seguía corriendo, limpie mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi chamarra, porque no me siguió?, porque no me detuvo y me pidió disculpas para después abrazarme?

Mi vista se volvió borrosa, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina mientras me detenía y me apoyaba con una mano en la pared mientras con la otra mano limpiaba mis lágrimas intentando ver a donde me dirigía

Di unos pasos mas, mis oídos empezaron a zumbar, mi cuerpo lo sentí entumecido, cerré los ojos mientras me apoyaba contra el muro

Repentinamente todo se volvió negro

Entreabrí los ojos, mi vista estaba nublada pero aun así pude identificar un techo blanco, cerré los ojos con lentitud

Que paso?... es cierto, Itachi ¡!, ese infeliz me las pagara!

Tengo que decirles a Hidan y a Tobi, no dejare que nadie me robe a Itachi, matare al que le metió esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza, luego torturare a Itachi hasta que me implore por si vida, para si matarlo

* * *

Abrí los ojos nuevamente y mire a mi alrededor

-estoy… en un hospital?- susurre sorprendido, mire mi cuerpo y vi que traía puesta una bata de paciente, estaba arropado por unas finas sábanas blancas, y en mi mano derecha tenía una jeringa que así que pasara suero a mi cuerpo

Alce el rostro cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, vi dos doctores entrar junto a una enfermera, los doctores susurraban entre ellos mirando un folder que traía la doctora entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo alzaron sus rostros para verme

-Deidara no es así?- dijo la doctora, asentí confundido

-te sacaremos sangre para unas pruebas mas

-más?, esperen que me están asiendo, hun- gruñí

-no te preocupes, tus parientes más cércanos lo autorizaron- dijo la doctora poniendo una liga sobre mi codo, para luego sacar una jeringa

-parientes… más cercanos, hun?- dije alarmado

-calma, en unos minutos los dejaremos pasar-vi como la jeringa penetro la piel me mi brazo, mordí mi labio para no quejarme, pronto empecé a ver cómo me era extraída la sangre

-ya esta doctor- dijo la otra doctora sacando la jeringa, limpiando la herida con un algodón con alcohol y retirando la liga

-perfecto, en unas horas te traeremos los estudios- dijo el doctor mientras salía junto a la otra doctora

"_Que está pasando!"-_ grite mentalmente

-Sempai!- escuche un grito y sollozos mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse, Tobi estaba en el suelo, Hidan paso sobre el y se acerco a mi mientras Tobi lloraba y se levantaba corriendo a mi dirección

-joder, nos diste un susto rubia estúpida!- grito Hidan

-Tobi estaba muy preocupado- chillo abrazándose y se lanzo a abrazarme

-que paso, hun?- dije ignorando el abrazo de Tobi, volteando a ver a Hidan

-un maestro te encontró en el pasillo, aparentemente desmallado, te llevo a la enfermería, por lo que se recuperaste ahí la conciencia y quisiste irte, pero aparentemente volviste a quedar inconsciente, así que te trajeron al hospital

-cuanto lleva de eso?

-una hora, Sempai- chillo Tobi

-uhm- gemí ligeramente- lamento haberlos preocupado, hun- susurre

- ya no importa eso, ahora solo debemos esperar hasta que los jodidos doctores nos digan que tienes

-estoy bien, hun- susurre sonriéndoles- me siento solo algo hambriento, hun- desvié la mirada hasta Tobi, el cual sacaba su teléfono y marcaba a un numero

-papa, Tobi quiere que le den de comer a su Sempai!- grito contra el teléfono- si Tobi esta en el hospital… no sabemos…. porque Tobi es un buen chico….. aja….. los mejores… si Tobi se hace cargo- dejo el celular y tanto Hidan como yo lo vimos sorprendidos

-el papa de Tobi es dueño de este hospital, Tobi se aseguró que Sempai tenga el mejor trato y con los mejores doctores

-gracias…- susurre

-joder y porque a mi no me ayudas así imbécil

-porque Tobi quiere a su Sempai, mas que ha Hidan-san- se burlo y pude ver como ambos empezaban a pelear

Me sentí tranquilo al verlos de esa manera

-chico…- ambos voltearon a verme deteniendo su pelea- Itachi… me dijo que no me ama… lo vi en el instituto y … -sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos- no sé qué hice mal….

-esa estúpida comadreja!- Grito Hidan- ahora si me va a conocer, nadie aña a mis amigos!- grito furioso

Voltee a ver a Tobi y me sorprendí, tenía nuevamente esa fría y escalofriante mirada la cual hacia que mi corazón se acelerará

-deja que Tobi se encargue, Tobi eliminara a Itachi

-no….- susurre asiendo que los dos me miraran fijamente- quiero que sufra más de lo que me ha hecho sufrir, hun. Lo hare suplicar por su vida…- dije molesto apretando las sabanas entre mis manos

-yo te ayudo Barbie- ignore el apodo que me dio Hidan mientras sentía

-Tobi siempre apoyara lo que Sempai diga- sonrió Tobi

* * *

Después de eso, una enfermera me trajo buna comida, mis amigos prendieron la televisión y estuvimos hablando de una película cómica que estaban televisando en esos momentos

Creo que había pasado una o dos horas en eso hasta que entro una doctora a la habitación

-buenas tarde!- canturreo cargando unos folders en sus brazos- Deidara Iwa, no es así?- sonrió la mujer ampliamente, asiento

-me han asignado tu caso, soy la obstetra Konan Yugakure, es un placer conocerte- simplemente quede shokeado

La mujer es alta , delgada, de piel pálida, su cabello de un negro azulado está atado en una coleta como la de una bailarina de ballet y estaba luciendo una flor blanca sobre su cabello , sus ojos son de un tono anaranjado y debajo de su labio inferior tenia un pircing

-obstetra…?- se quejo Hidan

-que broma es esta?- dijo molesto Tobi

-oh, bueno déjeme explicar- dijo la doctora Konan, empezando a abrí uno de los folder- hicimos vareos exámenes con su sangre, pero en todos parecía que todo estuviera en orden, así que sugerimos hacer otra prueba y este fue el resultado..- tendió el folder hasta mi

Empecé a leer el contenido

.- Laboratorio de bioquimica- leí en voz alta, para después leer lo demás para mi

Venían mis datos y muchos términos que desconocía e ignoraba hasta que cierta zona hizo que la tuviera que leer mas de 5 veces

Análisis y resultado: test de gestación en sangre… POSITIVO

-no… esto es imposible, hun!- dije viendo a la doctora la cual lucia algo nerviosa, Tobi arrebato el folder de mis manos y lo empezó a leer junto con Hidan

-déjame explicarte, hay un estudio que dice que hasta ahora el 13% de la población masculina hablando mundialmente, nace con una anomalía en su aparato reproductor, el hombre nace con una matriz sami-desarrollada, mientras el niño va creciendo la matriz se desarrolla solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para poder albergar a un nuevo ser en ella

-que significa esto!, no puede ser posible esto… esto le puede causar problemas a mi Sempai?- alardeo Tobi

-es imposible!- grito Hidan si poder creerlo mirando el contenido del folder fijamente

-bueno, es un tema muy delicado, joven Deidara tu eres uno de esos 13%, estas esperando a un bebe

-no…no – susurre sin poder creerlo

-que riesgos trae esto, hay riegos verdad?- dijo Hidan alterado

-bueno del 13% de estos hombres, que usualmente usamos el término de "docel", solo el 9% llega a experimentar lo que es un embarazo… y debido a que el cuerpo del hombre no fue hecho para superar y sobre llevar la carga de llevar a un nuevo ser dentro de el… de ese 9% solo el 4% sobrevive al parto- inmediatamente se creo un silencio sepulcral

-esta diciendo que Sempai puede morir!- grito Tobi al borde de la histeria

-podemos evitarlo si controlamos el embarazo desde un inicio-dijo la doctora inmediatamente

-esta loca?, no pienso llevar dentro mío a esta cosa, hun ¡!- dije molesto- sáquelo!

-que?, no .. espere, se esta precipitando, podemos lograr que tu y tu hijo salgan bien de esto, estamos a buen tiempo, eres un joven sano y fuerte, se que puedes luchar por la vida de tu bebe…

-soy un hombre eso no tiene sentido, no estoy listo para tener un hijo y menos para cuidarlo, quiero que lo saque de mi cuerpo ahora mismo, hun ¡!

-espera, no tomes una decisión errónea que en el futuro te hará arrepentirte- dijo la doctora Konan con angustia- es tu bebe, como puedes desear matarlo?, el bebe no tiene la culpa que no hayas tomado las medidas correctas para evitar embarazarte

-y como demonios iba a saber que esto era posible, hun ¡!- grite exasperado

-bueno… hay una hipótesis, la mayoría de los hombres andróginos son docel

-mi padre es dueño de este hospital asi que quiero que me busque un doctor que le pueda sacar "eso", a mi Sempai y es una orden

-pero…

-ya lo escucho!- exigió Hidan, lleve una de mis manos mi rostro justo cuando sentí como las lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos

Como….

Porque yo?

Esto… embarazado?

Estoy esperando un bebe…. Un bebe de Sasori?

-cuanto tiempo…- no termine de formular mi pregunta ya que la doctora respondió

-llevas un mes de gustación- solloce con mas fuerza, solo sentí como Hidan me tomaba de la mano

-hey, puedes abortar, no debes de que preocuparte- susurro Hidan

-un aborto para el siendo hombre, es muy peligroso- intento Konan hacernos cambiar de idea, esta vez parecía enojada

-quiero irme a casa, han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy, hun- susurre viendo a Tobi, el cual asintió- si no me quieren sacar esa cosa aquí buscaremos otro lugar- les aclare

-Tobi hará que te den de alta, sempai

**Sasori POV**

Dos días después

Frote mis sienes con desesperación

-cuantas veces debo de repetírtelo abuela- me queje

Después de años de dejar de hablarme, vino a verme solo porque se enteró de que me estoy divorciando

-pero si estabas tan ilusionado cuando te casaste- dijo Chiyo, mi abuela

-no puedo creer que esa niña te hizo eso- dijo Ebizo, mi tío abuelo

-no me molesta, es mas ya estaba arte de ella- me queje

-pero Sasori, todo los planes que habías hecho con tanta ilusión para recibir tu primogénito, se arruinan así de fácil? Incluso me habías dicho que una persona de la que confías mucho había aceptado ser niñera

-el hijo que espera Sakura no es mío- sentencie- no me hare cargo de el, ya estoy deshaciéndome de todas las cosas que compre- dije indiferente

-pero…

-Chiyo, deja de ser tan dura con el, Sasori está pasando por un momento muy difícil, todos sabíamos lo feliz que el se puso al creer que iba a ser padre, no lo agobies mas

-quería ser el padre que nunca tuve…- susurre, para luego suspirar- dejemos eso de lado quieren?- mis dos familiares asintieron dando el tema por muerto

-no creo que hayan venido solamente para consolarme, que hacen aquí?- dije cruzando los brazos apoyando bien mi espalda en el sofá

-… venimos a contribuir en la investigación del asesino en serie que esta atacando esta ciudad- sonreí divertido

-bien…les deseo suerte, yo no creo que sea un solo asesino

-a que te refieres?- dijo mi abuela

-olviden lo que dije– me incorpore y mire por la ventana de mi despacho- tengo asuntos que atender así que les pido que por favor me dejen solo

-de acuerdo- dijo mi abuela molesta

-te llamaremos- dijo mi tío abuelo despidiéndose

Una vez estando solo tome mi celular y marque al celular de mi amigo Pain

-hola! -Escuche la voz de Pain- ya te has hecho cargo?

Aun aunque mis amigos y yo disponíamos de una perfecta vida y un buen trabajo, todos teníamos un vicio bastante obscuro, un vicio que manteníamos en secreto

-descuida ya me encargue de Orochimaru, no va hablar- dije con calma

La empezar de Pain era solo una fachada, nuestras vidas eran una fachada, la corporación de Pain importan armas y solo acuden a la empresa Akatsuki, aquellos que quieran eliminar a personas importantes y con una fuerte influencia en la sociedad, Akatsuki es realmente un grupo de mercenarios

-excelente, me alegro de oír eso, bien y a quien has investigado a alguien para que sea un nuevo miembro?, e recibido propuestas muy interesantes de Kakuzu y Zetsu

-si , investigue a alguien- sonreí ligeramente, camine a mi escritorio y tome el expediente y mire su contenido- y no vas a creer quien es…

..

..

..

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**NT:**

Cha cha cha cha CHAN! ( mi mala imitación de música jajajaj )

hola a todos, perdón por retrasarme en la histori) y primero que nada espero les guste el capitulo, me esforcé mucho aunque realmente dice poco XD

que creen que hara Deidara? tobi matara a Itachi? Sasori mostro sentimientos? Sasori es un asesino? quien es la persona que se unirá a akatsuki?

(siempre quise hacer preguntas asi wiii !) dejen sus dudas, criticas, comentarios :D que ellos me hacen muy feliz y me insitan acontinuar escribiendo

por ultimo: me di cuenta de un error en la historia el mes pasado, mientras revisaba reviews XD, y el error es de que nunca publique el capitulo 5 (gomenasai ! ), no se si deba subirlo ya estando la historia asi de avanzada (por eso siento que cuando leo reviews hay cabos sueltos XD) quieren que suba aun asi el capitulo faltante?

* * *

a contestar comentarios ! les dedico este capitulo (ps: feliz san valentin!)

** .Sanbi: **hola!, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic :3, me esforzare lo que mas pueda para publicar pronto, espero te guste este capitulo :D y contestando a tus preguntas, el asesino se revelara pronto, que va hacer Sasori es una sorpresa, donde esta itachi... bueno que se vaya cuidando jajaja. bueno me despido espero sigamos en contacto , adiossss :3

Gaby KIvanov :holaaaa ! espero te haya gustao el capitulo y gracias igual espero que hayas pasado lindas fiestas, yo aquí 2 que 3 XD. tobi es un buen chico esperemos que gane XD y matar a kisame... nose uhmmm yo quiero masacrar a muchos personajes jajaj XD bueno no digo mas que luego suelto spoilers jajaj, espero sigas leyendo mis locuras, me despido, buen días ! bye!

**Anngeline Velvet: **hola, me hace tan feliz que estes al pendiente de mi historia :D me alegraste el dia ! espero te hy gustado este capitulo :D nos estamos comunicando oki :3

**Satomi chan10: **hola !, no te preocupes por comentar tarde, con tal de que lo hagas jajaj ntc XD a mi también me dan ganas de golpear a Sasori en mi historia jajaja Sasori ama a Deidara...? (eso es spoiler XD, quieres spoiler?) solo dire que Sasori no es tan malo como parece o si ? XD . jajaj yo igual prefiero mil veces el SasoDei ! 3 3. bueno gracias por leer mis locuras , espero te haya gustado este capitulo y te hayas llevado sorpresas :D (no quiero ser tan predesible jajaja ), nos estamos comunicando, byeeee

xx-gatita : hi !, ya no sere mala, por eso subi el capitulo lo mas rápido que pude :D dos una luz que prende y apaga! ha de haber un fantasma ahiii que miedo :X:O, . Deidara en la historia si es como un psicópata, de hecho le quiero dar como aires de locura XD (o si amo a un Deidara asi , de hecho lo amo como lo pongan, sumiso, rebelde, grocero, romántico... no importa yo lo adoro de todas maneras jajaj! ) y tu? , jajaj yo igual si algo le pasara a mi sexy Dei por culpa de sakura, te ayudaría a masacrarla XD (muhahaha risa malévola) pronto revelare quien es el asesino, si es que no lo has adivinado aun XD. bueno me despido buen dia, espero sigamos en contacto byeee

27/02/2013

12:23 am - estoy aquí y mañana tengo examen de electricidad, whaaa que miedo deséenme suerte XD


End file.
